Cold As Night
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: After spotting strange beings in Arendelle, Anna finds Elsa whisked away by a strange man that was at the coronation. She herself is now in the company of even stranger beings who vow to help restore the Queen to her kingdom before Pitch finds a way to exploit Elsa's powers. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS)
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was smiling bright, the citizens of Arrendelle ambling about. Women were trying to reign in their hyped u children, workers rubbing their aching backs. The castle stood tall and proud, the sun peeking around the towers like a halo. Inside, Princess Anna was running about the halls excitedly.

I can't believe it!" she shouted out loud, startling a butler who as dusting the curtains. Sheepishly, Anna slowed down to bow politely, her face turning red, "my apologizes…" Of course, once she had turned the corner, she started screaming again, overjoyed. Her sister Elsa was to be crowned as Queen. As exciting as that was, she was happy about something else.

They were finally going to open the gates to the public. Hitching up the skirts of her dress- green with small pink roses embroidered on the fabric, a forest green bodice decorating her upper half- she jumped up, feeling the smoothness of the wooden stair railing as she slid down happily, stumbling as she landed slightly off-kilter. Regaining her balance momentarily, she began running again, her arms out to her sides as if she were a bird in flight. Anna blew past her sister, nearly slapping her in the face.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted after her, her pose stiff as she trotted daintily after the redhead. Anna grinned, rolling her eyes- of course she had to try looking the part on her big day, even if it meant trying to reprimand her sister in the watching eyes of servants. _Of course, Elsa has tried her best ever since mother and father passed_, she thought, skidding to a stop in front of a group of chefs, al carrying large tiers of fine china, the white porcelain trimmed with pure gold.

"Yes Elsa?" Anna said exuberantly, grinning like a child. Else smirked, shaking her head as she stood with her hens clasped.

"Remember to be on your best behavior, Anna," Elsa said, "remember today is the coronation…" Elsa trailed off, feeling a tad uncomfortable with the fact that the servants were watching the sisters in their quarrel. With a flick of her hands- she was wearing a pair of blue gloves, as she always did, but these were specially made to match her coronation gown- she shooed them away, sighing with relief as they scrambled in this way and that, trying to busy themselves.

"I know, I know!" Anna said loud and excited, "but the gates re finally going to be open!" Elsa nodded, watching her sister jump up and down with happiness.

"Okay, okay!" she giggled, "just lam yourself down for later, okay?" Anna nodded, waving her sister farewell as she was led away by the butler to rehearse the coronation itself. Once they were gone, Anna twirled excitedly, skirt fanning out around her. The chefs smiled; Princess Anna was always happy, even when her sister had decided to lock herself in her room for all those years, Anna okay with not knowing why for that long.

Picking up a light jog, she burst through the doors and into the crowd, waving and shaking people's hands. Eyes searching the crowd, she noticed for the fist time a strange looking… woman, she guessed. The being was covered with scales that could resemble a rainbow, beautiful blues, greens and purples, long feathers trailing behind her. The nose was pointed to a sharp tip, and she could see even from this distance long feathery lashes tinged with pink. _Maybe she has a bird?_ Anna thought, running over to get a closer look. Raising a hand, she wave fit to get the thing's attention, "Excuse me! Over there- excuse me!" Citizens gave her warmhearted smiles, some sympathetic looks as she squeezed past them.

As Anna had gotten closer, she noticed that she did not have a bird, in fact, she _was_ the bird! Anna stopped, eyes wide- what in Arendelle's name was it?! Finally, the thing turned, jumping in alar as she noticed the princess staring at her in wonder.

"Oh! Goodness, you startled me!" she laughed nervously, bright blue-green eyes searching the girl's astonished expression. Nodding, the bird-woman ran a hand through a sleeve of feathers that protruded from her head, "I was wondering-"

"Are you magical?!" Anna asked wondrously, although she knew he was too old for fairy tales. The bird looked taken aback. A man behind her gave the princess a confused stare.

"….Y-you can see me?" she asked suddenly, squinting her big eyes at the princess. Anna shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I mean," Anna chuckled, "you're kind of conspicuous, y 'know?" At this, a pair of wings sprouted from her back, fluttering in a delicate blur as she muttered, "This is not good.. not good at all…"

"What isn't good?' Anna inquired, reaching out a consoling hand. Jerking away with what she could only describe as fear, the bird woman said, "I have to tell the other Guaridans!"

"Guardians?" Anna asked, confused. Without an answer, she watched the bird woman shoot up in the sky, leaving a confused man to stare at her.

"What?" Anna shrugged, pointing to the sky, "Didn't you see her?"

"You might want to get some rest, young lady," the citizen said, "I think you're a bit over excited is all." Anna stared up at the sky as the man walked away, thinking, _How could he not have seen her? _Suddenly, the bells rang through her thoughts and she broke into a run- she couldn't miss the coronation, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa stood at the throne, gulping nervously. Sure, she and her sister by her side, but she was still afraid. The memories had been erased from Anna's memories, and none of the kingdom's citizens knew, save the servants who had heeled get them to the trolls in the woods when they were younger.

"I can't do this.." she mumbled nervously as she eyed the golden scepter and urn that she was to hold for a few seconds. Even for those few seconds, her powers might emerge, creating utter chaos.

"Your Majesty," the servant said in a hushed whisper, jutting his chin at her hands, "the gloves."

"Oh, right," Elsa muttered, eyeing the crowd that waited expectantly, a sea of smiles that seemed somewhat mocking of her fear. Anna stood proudly next to her, all smiles as she set her gaze on her sister, silently clapping for her. She had to do this. She didn't wan to disappoint Anna anymore after all those years. Gulping, she hesitantly peeled off the gloves, one finger at a time until the pale slender fingers were exposed. Quickly, she nodded to the servant and he handed her the props, reciting the coronation oath. As soon as her hands touched the gold she let out a sharp gasp- ice had begun to decorate the tools in thin coils, fanning out on the shiny surfaces, making her skin cold to the touch.

As soon as the clapping had ensued, elsa hurriedly shoved the items at the servant, snatching her gloves and pulling them on, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

"You did great, Elsa- i-I mean, your Majesty.." Anna smiled bashfully, bowing to her sister, the new Queen. Elsa let her icy blue eyes scan the crowd, her eyes falling on a strange man.

He was standing in the back, his skin a deathly pale color, almost gray, in fact. Squinting, she saw that his entire body was shrouded with what seemed like a black mist, menacing and ugly. His hair was spiked at awkward angles, and even though it was a bit of a distance she saw his eyes were a shocking gold, the black pupils dilated under the lights.

"Anna, go… go dance…." she suggested, ushering her sister towards the crowd as she walked down the center aisle of the room, ignoring those who wished her congratulations. The strange being in black had his eyes locked on her, head tall and proud. He made her somewhat… scared, if that was the right word for it. Like he knew every emotion, every fear. _Does he know about what i did to Anna_, she thought as she neared him, _what i do?_

Turning her head, she spotted her sister chatting happily with a strapping young lad- a prince of some sort, she guessed. Elsa gave her a hesitant smile and a small wave as Anna noticed her staring, giving her a happy thumbs up and an exaggerated flail of her arm. She let herself catch a glimpse of the white strand amongst the red coils of her hair before turning back to stare at the frightening man.

But he was gone, having left a cold draft in his wake, leaving elsa to ponder where he might have gone in the blink of an eye. Feeling an uncomfortable draft, Elsa tried her best to focus her attention on the party, those who had come to congratulate her. Immediately, her eyes trailed the guests for any sign of her sitter, but she was nowhere to be seen. _Where did she go?!_ Elsa thought in a sudden unnecessary panic. Her eyes flitting in every direction like a radar, Elsa pushed through the crowd. Out of the corner of her eyes, she thought she saw the taunting glare of the strange man again.

"Anna?" she called, trying her best to see over the crowds, "Anna?" Elsa jumped as there was a sudden tap on her shoulder. She spun on her heel to come face to face with Anna, who was clutching the arm of the man she was talking with earlier.

"Elsa!" she said excitedly, "I- well, we- want to tell you something!" Elsa sighed in relief as Anna cuddled closer to the man, blurting out, "we wish for you to bless our marriage!" Elsa's eyes went wide with shock.

"Excuse me?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Hans and I are engaged, Elsa!" Anna squealed, "and we want your blessing!" There were a few moments o silence between the three before Elsa began to shake her head, much to Anna's dismay.

"I can't," elsa said firmly, clasping her hands in front of her.

"But Elsa-"

"Anna you just met this man," Elsa interrupted, "I won't allow it."

"But it's true love!" Anna called to Elsa as she turned to walk away, stopping with a sudden halt. The strange man was back again, a mischievous grin on his face, baring a sharpened tooth in a row of pearls.

"Anna. I said no-"

"Is something wrong with love, Elsa?" Anna cut in.

"It isn't that, I- Anna, just drop it-"

"No!" Anna protested, gathering the attention of the party goers, "why are you always shutting gem out? Everyone out?!" Elsa clenched her fist, feeling the coldness prickle through her veins.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, turning on her sister, "just drop it!" With a sudden wave of her hand she sent a wall of icicles at the crowd, ending with sharpened tips that glistened in the light. To every it looked beautiful, but dangerous. _Just like me_, Elsa thought, fear taking over as she scanned everyone's faces. Of course, the most noticeable faces were her sisters and the dark man's, the golden eyes boring deep into her, dissecting her every emotion.

"Witch!" came a sudden shout- from the Duke of Weselton no doubt, but she wasn't sure- "someone seize her! She's dangerous!" Suddenly she found herself being chased by thousands, shouts of anger and fear replacing those of congratulations that she and been receiving moments ago. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a look at the stranger who just smiled, disappearing in a shadow, backness curling along the floor. Gasping, she ran to the courtyard, backing away front eh crowd.

"Elsa?" Anna said, sounding hurt and confused, "Elsa, why….?" Elsa shook her head. Anna couldn't know. The memories had been erased. But now she was exposed for sure, there was no taking it back.

"Anna, I don't mean to hurt anyone-" Elsa began to say with fresh tears, but she was cut off by the Duke, who cried out, "she needs to be reprimanded! Get her now!" With a cry, elsa pushed past people in order to get away from the two guards that flanked the duke, her skin getting cold as she found herself getting farther away from the castle, ice and snow trailing behind dyer, exposing her path. At the bank of a river, elsa halted to a stop, flailing her arms to keep herself from falling into the harsh waters. Glancing back, she aw the guards catching up to her…. as well as the stranger, the same smile on his face, almost sneering. He jutted his chin in her direction at the icy waters as if suggesting she should jump in. Turning away, she placed a foot hopefully against the water, and to her belief it hardened under her foot. As soon as the guards had caught up with her, she jumped, leaving them at the snowy, muddy bank, snow flurries dancing on the wind as she ran across the water, slick ice aiding her on her journey to safety.

"Poor little thing…" she heard a voice on the breeze, chilling her to the bone. Stopping a foot away from the shore, Elsa looked around, eyes blurry with tears.

"Who was that?!" Elsa shouted into the night, her voice echoing. There was a dark chuckle.

"Just me," said the voice, and Elsa jumped back as the man from the coronation suddenly materialized, created by the darkness that shrouded her. If she didn't have he powers, she would have for sure fallen into the cold water, possibly freeze to death. Without hesitation, Elsa put on a full sprint, nearly tripping over the hem of her gown as she ran, her heels sliding on the ice as she took each step. As soon as she made it to the bank of the river she began her ascent up the slope of the land, looking back with each step. The man had stayed on the lake, his tall form receding as she ran up the hill pulling her feet numbly through blankets of snow. As soon as she knew he was gone she stopped, panting for breath.

The wind whistled through the air, pulling at her snow whet hair. Carefully, she untucked the braid from the bun she had it in, letting hair fall into her eyes. Pushing it back, she mumbled to herself, "Let it go, Elsa…" As she said this, wisps of cod air flew from her fingers, creating icy snowflakes dance in front of her. Smiling, she forgot all about the man, letting her powers free, blasting ice every which way. Before she knew it, her coronation gown had became one of icy cerulean blue, a cape beaded so much that it looked like freshly fallen frost. Looking down she saw the shoes on her feet were now made of ice, delicately patterned with small crystals. Her grin getting wider, elsa charged further up the hill, waving her arms about as walls of ice erupted from the ground, surrounding her to form a castle made of ice and snow, a staircase glistening as it erupted from the door, which was slick and cold to the touch.

"Beautiful work," she heard a voice say- _the man's voice_, Elsa realized, freezing in her spot. She soon found herself face to face with him, his gold eyes teasing. Defensively, she held out a hand, sending a blast that threw him backward, throughout the doors and headfirst into the snow outside. The slam echoing in her ears, she sent blasts on either side of her, creating a barrier for herself. Outside she heard a roar- it couldn't have been the man, surely! rushing to a nearby window, she peered outside to find she had created a giant snow monster, complete with a jagged looking set of icicle teeth and claws on its hands. The man was cowering away, sinking into the snow as he did so. Elsa smirked, retreating into her fortress. There was no way anyone could get to her now. _Nor can I hurt anyone anymore_, she thought somewhat forlornly, remembering the pained look on her sister's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Tooth burst into the workshop, panting heavily as she landed with a crash into one of North's yetis. The creature carefully set her down, trying it's bests to calm her (although none of them could say much, besides a few grunts and groans here and there). An elf ambled by, bright blinking Christmas lights wrapped around it, the bell on its hat jingling.

Once the yeti pointed her towards north's personal office, she was nearly shouting, "We have a problem!" The jolly fat man gave her a look, rubbing the Nice & Naughty tattoos on his large muscled arms.

"Problem?" he asked in a thick Russian sounding accent, "No problem!" Tooth nodded, placing her small hands on his big shoulders, her pointed nose poking North's own.

"Yes!" she shrieked, "yes problem!" One of her little helpers chirped in agreement, nodding exaggeratingly, crossing its tiny arms. Carefully, North pushed her away from him, ushering her toward the center of his workshop, "Tell me on the way, alright? Bunny and Sandy want to meet at globe." Nodding, Tooth rushed after him, wings looking almost non-existent.

In the center of the workshop was a massive globe with the latitudes and longitudes, countries and states decorating the blue surface. Lights flashed on each state, creating small shadows on the floor. North pointed to the globe, "See? Lights are still on. No problem!" Tooth shook her head, fingers clutching at her feathers nervously, "North, you don't understand-"

"Alright, mate," came Bunny's voice, "what is it this time?" A large gray jackrabbit bounded into the room, a magic portal closing as a short, squat man of gold came after him. Twitching his nose, he added, "And where's Frost?" North waved the question away.

"He will come," North chided, "any who, Tooth says we have problem."

"Really?" Bunny grinned, "I'd say the only problem is your pot belly, eh mate?" North laughed, the sent a glare that sent shiver's down the rabbit's spine. Sandman let a question mark appear above his head, for he couldn't speak at all. His dream sand did all of it for him, filling children's heads with happiness.

"Guys, really!" Tooth tried to cut in but growled with frustration when she heard the portal open again, Jack tumbling into the room with a strong gust of wind. Twirling his staff, he idly encased an elf in ice as it strolled along- by chance of course. Jack wasn't _that_ lucky.

"So, what's up?" asked the teenager, pulling off the blue hood of his sweatshirt, dusting off snow from his brown pants. North rolled his eyes- as usual, Jack was not wearing show, small ice patches growing wherever he took a step.

"Tooth says we have a problem buddy," Bunny explained. Jack scoffed.

"Problem?" he joked, "the only problem here would probably be North's pot belly, no?"

"Stop joking around!" Tooth said, interrupting their laughter, "this is serious! A girl spotted me today!" Everyone collectively froze- did they hear her right?

"Of course, they believe, right?' Bunny asked nervously.

"Yes, but it was one of the princesses of Arendelle, Bunny," Tooth explained. Bunny shrugged. He had never heard of Arendelle, so of course, eh didn't know about any princesses.

"So?"

"So?!" Tooth mimicked, "so?! Do you know who her sister is?!" Glancing around, everyone shook their heads, asking, "What about her sister?'

"Her sister is the queen! And she has powers!" Tooth cried, "I saw her turn everything to snow on my way back!" Jack grinned, chiming in, "Snow?! Like me?" Tooth nodded, letting herself drop to the floor- her wings had grown tired from flapping at such a fast rate.

"Yes Jack, like you," she said, "but I don't know if she was chosen…"

"Well, what about Princess?" North piped up, "Man in Moon could have chosen her for all we know." Sandy nodded in agreement, clapping his hands. Specks of gold dream sand floated to the floor at his feet. Tooth shook her head.

"That isn't possible," she rejected the idea, "he hasn't picked anyone besides Jack for the last one hundred years!" There was a sudden gust of wind blowing in on them, cold and harsh as it tore at Tooth's feathers, nearly ripping off North's and Bunny's hair.

"Jack!" Tooth chastised as everything started being strewn about on the wind, the lights on the globe blinking.

"It isn't me!" Jack protested, clutching his staff tightly so it wouldn't blow away. As soon as he had yelled, the wind died down, a dreadful peace settling in. Eyes flitting tot eh globe, Tooth sighed with relief- none of the lights had blinked out.

"What was that, mate?" Bunny asked the others. Sandy shrugged, another question mark forming over his head.

"Well, at least the lights didn't go out, right?' Jack asked hopefully. north nodded, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but it feels strange.." North answered, his voice edged with caution, his eyes strained on the globe- particularly focused on one spot: Arendelle. Out of all the lights, only one had gone out. He poked it with his finger, "Look at this, everyone. Out of all the lights, only one has gone out."

"Where?" Jack asked. Nervously, Tooth flew over to peer over Bunny's shoulder, gasping.

"It's Arendelle!" she said sadly, "what do we do?"

"When you were there, you said the princess noticed you?" Jack asked. Tooth nodded.

"But she was the only one," Tooth said. Her companion- Baby Tooth (who was a miniature version of her)- was perched on her shoulder. Bunny's nose began twitching as he turned to North, "You know what I'm thinking, mate?"

"That we have cookies?" North answered, eyebrows raised. Bunny shook his head, ears folded down flat.

"No," he answered, "I say we get the two girls up here to question them, no? I mean, there has to be a reason that the princess saw Tooth-"

"But we don't know if that light is even one of theirs!" Jack cut in, "we may as well grab the entire city while we're at it!" Sandy nodded silently in agreement.

"True, but since Tooth only came int contact with the princess, why don't we grab her and she can lead us to her sister?" The rabbit's face was determined, focusing on each face until North sighed with approval, saying, "Alright. We will go grab Princess." Waving a yeti over, he whispered something in its ear, he whipped out a large red sack from who knows where and handed it to the creature. Reaching behind him, he magically produced a large snow globe and shook it, throwing it in the air. An image of Arendelle appeared, showing a landscape blanketed in white.

"grab princess and get out, yes?" North reminded the yeti. With a nod, the creature jumped, swallowed by the magic as the portal closed, leaving a snow globe on the floor.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tooth asked.

"Of course! Everyone likes the sack!" North laughed heartily.

"Well, she's a princess, north-" Tooth began.

"Don't worry!" North assured her, "she is in good hands!" Tooth shrugged, "If you're sure…"

"So, now what?" Jack said. North clapped his hands.

"Now!" he exclaimed with a toothy grin, "we wait!"


	4. Chapter 4

Anna squinted, trying to see through the snow. Of all the times she and her sister had fought, nothing this big had happened. And now because f her arrogance, Arendelle had no queen, a foreign prince (a.k.a. Hans her fiancé) was left in charge of the kingdom until she bought Elsa back. On top of that, she was sitting in the sleigh with Kristoff, an iceman from the kingdom whose only friend was Sven, a reindeer. _Great_, Anna thought as they sped along,_ this could not get any worse! _

"You got engaged the day you met him!" Kristoff marveled. Anna rolled her eyes.

"It is true love, Kristoff!" she said in defense. Sven's hooves clicked against the ice as the animal pulled the sleigh. Kristoff pursed his lips, blowing a raspberry.

"Yeah right," he scoffed, "I'm pretty sure a girl like you could do a lot better!"

"What are you, a love expert?" she teased, making the blond man blush.

"No! I just have friends who happen to be love experts!" he retorted.

"Whatever," Anna said, "can you just drive?"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Kristoff said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright, alright!" Anna said, "no need to get sarcastic. Just help me find my sister, okay?"

"Again. What is it you think I'm doing?!" Kristoff repeated, suddenly lurching forward, the sleigh halting to a stop. Anna watched as he carefully sniffed the air, eyes darting side to side. Sven himself looked a bit uneasy, hooves pounding the ice underfoot.

"What was that?" Anna asked nervously, Kristoff jumping out of the sleigh to get a closer look- into the woods.

"We gotta go!" he cried in a rush, jumping back in the sleigh. Without warning he pulled the reigns and Anna found herself being flung back against her seat, wind biting her cheeks, playing with her hair that was separated into two braids. Sneaking a quick glance backward, she heard footsteps pounding in the snow, garbled yells and moans following.

"Kristoff! Is that a wolf?!" she shouted as the sleigh veered a sharp right. The howl came again, sending a chill down her spine. She clutched the magenta shawl tighter around her, the wind having picked up speed.

"I hope not!" Kristoff yelled back, trying his best to see through the snow flurries that blew in their faces. Looking behind him, Kristoff said with determination, "I think we lost it- Ow!"

The sleigh came to a full stop, crashing into some large brown object. The sleigh itself crunched under the force, the reigns snapping, Sven sliding away from the riders.

"Are you okay, Kristoff?!" Anna asked in a panic, her words blurring together. Fingers groping, her fingers dug into soft snow, freezing the tips of her fingers. Pulling away, she found herself face to face with a slightly deformed snowman that sat in Kristoff's lap. Shrieking, she jumped back, only to hit her head against the thing the sleigh had crashed into. Looking down, Kristoff smirked.

"I definitely don't remember bringing you along," Kristoff said with a shake of his head. Feeling something fluffy against her skin, Anna turned to find herself face to face with a giant…. thing. She couldn't really discern what it was exactly through the wind and snow but she screamed again.

"And i definitely don't remember that being there," Kristoff said, his face going pale. The snowman clapped its wooden hands excitedly, a smile growing on its face.

"Oooohhh! Can we keep him?!" it said happily, eyes blinking patiently.

"It talks!" Anna cried. The snowman shrugged.

"That's weird…" Kristoff said, trailing off as he noticed the monster reach behind itself, producing a red sack, "and that's even weirder!" With an annoyed grunt, the brown fluffy monster pointed to the sack, then to Anna, then back to the sack.

"Is it trying to say something?" the snowman asked, then waved a stick arm excitedly, "Hi little buddy! I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!" The yeti ave a look of surprise, sending a raised eyebrow Anna and Kristoff's way.

"Yeah. It talks. We get it!" Anna nodded, her voice barely a whisper. Fear flashed in her eyes as the yeti held the sack open, motioning for her to jump in.

"What is it doing?" Olaf asked with mystified wonder, the yeti rolling its eyes. Impatient, it reached out and seized Anna by the waist, it's paw- or hand, she guessed- encircling her waist completely.

"Anna!" Kristoff made a grab for her as the yeti tossed her into the red sack, clamping onto his arm and throwing him in after her. The last to go was Olaf, who sprayed snow into the fabric as he landed.

"This is cozy, huh?" Olaf asked, snuggled up to Anna. Her face was a look of disgust, being next to a talking snowman.

"Please tell me Elsa didn't create you…" she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Amidst the complaining and whining that took place in the sack, they felt a sudden jolt. Through the fabric of the sack Anna could feel smooth marble- a floor, maybe? Pushing Olaf away from her as best she could, she said, "Did you feel that?"

"All I feel is a sick," Kristoff answered, his face slightly green. She heard the yetis exchange a little chit chat before there was a tug and the top of the sack opened, causing them to tumble out like logs, Olaf leaving sprays of frost wherever he went. Light flooded her vision as she sat up, rubbing at them. Kristoff was sitting next to her, rubbing his head with care.

"Where are we…?" he asked, his eyes widening with astonishment. All around them were yetis, building and tinkering away at all sorts of toys. He noticed in the center of the place was a large globe, a million little lights blinking happily on the surface. Olaf was waddling around, eyes wide at every little thing. A yeti passing by ave the trio a weird look, then suddenly bounded ver to some unseen room. Anna and kristoff cringed as they heard multiple crashes and shouts.

"Jack! What did I say about freezing the yetis?!" came a thick Russian accent.

"What? I am the guardian of fun, aren't I?'" came a teenager's voice, cocky and full of courage.

"What was that mate? Someone here?" came a new accent- _Australian, I think_, Anna thought as there was a small buzzing noise erupting next to her ear. Clapping a hand to the side of her head, she felt cold scales, although they were not very big.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked, "you okay?" She nodded, holding out her hand, palm up. Curled inside her palm was a small bird like animal, it's body covered in rainbow scales. A plethora of feathers popped from its head and trailed behind its feet. Long feathery lashes framed its big blue eyes. She shoved it at kristoff.

"Kristoff, look!" she said excitedly. Kristoff peered at the creature.

"A bird?" he asked. Anna nodded, a smile growing on her face.

"I don't know, but I think so!" she said brightly. Olaf had come to see, his carrot nose poking the thing in the tummy. A high pitched sound came from it, sounding almost like bells.

"I see you found Baby Tooth," came a voice from behind them, making Anna jump. The voice had sounded… familiar somehow._ Is it Elsa? _Anna thought, then pushed it away. It wasn't possible. Elsa didn't have the power to create such an amazing place….. or could she? Kristoff grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What?" she asked, but he wasn't looking at her- he was looking _past_ her, eyes wide with shock. Finally turning around, Anna's smile grew wider until it looked as if it would encircle her entire head.

"Hello," said the creature hovering in front of them, a good three or four feet off the ground.

"…. Bird lady?" Anna asked suspiciously, making the thing jump.

"I'll have you know I'm a fairy!" she scoffed, her voice slightly raspy. Anna heard a chuckle from the distance and the fairy sent an annoyed look in the sound's direction- it probably wasn't the first time she was called a bird. But a fairy? That was even better then a bird!

"Hi!" olaf piped up, waddling over to her, "I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!" Anna and Kristoff shared an uncomfortable look, surprise etched into the fairy's features.

"I-it talks?!" she exclaimed, holding a delicate hand to her chest.

"I'm still trying to get used to it myself," Anna gave her a sympathetic laugh as they watched Olaf scuttle past the fairy and disappear, shouts erupting from out of nowhere. Pushing himself up, Kristoff pulled Anna up to her feet as four others emerged from the shadows, Olaf trailing behind them. A large man ran up to them, red sleeves pushed up his arms to reveal tattoos that said Naughty and Nice. A white beard and mustache decorated his face, hair falling a bit behind his back.

"Tooth!" he said in a thick Russian accent, "what is that?!" Tooth shrugged, her wings a blur as she said, "I don't know. Ask them!" Olaf waved meekly, a bashful grin on his snowman face.

Anna jumped as she felt a snowball suddenly slap he run the back of the head and Tooth yelled, "Jack Frost! What did we say about hitting guests?"

"Jack Frost?" Anna asked in confusion. Kristoff was silent, staring up at the large Russian man standing next to him. A teenage boy wearing brown capris and a blue hoodie appeared net to her, making her jump.

"That's my name, sweetheart, don't wear it out!" Jack joked, running a hand through his snow-white hair.

"You're hair…." Anna said breathlessly, "it looks like… Elsa's!" Jack scrunched up his nose- was that her sister? The one they were talking about earlier?

"Is that so?' he said nervously, Anna nodding with wide, child like eyes.

"I see yeti got here safe?" the Russian man asked, crossing his large arms. Kristoff nodded, slightly jealous of the muscles. He and been working with ice cutters all his life, but there was no way he was ever going to be as muscular as the man standing in front of him. Tooth looked around.

"North?" she asked the Russian, "where's Bunny and Sandman?"

"Right here, mate," said Bunny as he skidded across the floor, the pads of his paws getting slightly heated front eh friction against the polished floors. North laughed as Sandman twirled behind him, spraying what looked like to Anna a golden mist, flecks catching the light that poured in through the windows with every stroke of the small man's arms.

"You're a bunny…." Kristoff commented uneasily, the rabbit leaning into him, eyes narrowed with accusation.

"Yeah," Bunny answered, "got a problem with it mate?" His tail twitched, long ears pressed flat against his head. Kristoff shook his head, taking a few sets back and grabbing Anna's hand.

"No! No problem!" Kristoff said with false cheer, "Princess Anna and i were just leaving!" Olaf waved a hand, running after them.

"Oh! Wait for me, Anna!" Olaf called after them.

"That's right! Olaf too!" Kristoff said, waving goodbye behind his back. Anna kept stealing glances as she let Kristoff pull her away, Olaf finally catching up. Anna pulled her hand away, making her way back to the strange group.

"Anna!" Kristoff said, trying to grab Anna's hand, but she pulled away quickly.

"Kristoff, they might be able to help!" Anna explained to the ice-cutter, then she pointed at Jack, "I mean, he has white hair! He must know something!" Jack scoffed, then a look of realized astonishment came to his face.

"Did she just call me old?" he asked aloud, to no one in particular. Tooth laughed as Anna ran back, saying, "Bird-"

"Fairy!" Tooth corrected her, "and call me Tooth!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Anna rolled her eyes, "do you think you can help us find my sister?!" North let out a low bellow, his belly jiggling. With a wide gesture he boomed, "Of course we can!" Anna jumped up and down excitedly, like a child about to win a prize in a carnival game. Kristoff rolled his eyes- all he wanted was to go home and sell his ice. And come to think of it, he had to find Sven on the way as well….

"Kristoff! They'll help us!" Anna exclaimed, tugging on his arm. Olaf was running in little circles, babbling excited nonsense. The Sandman and Bunny were giving him quizzical looks as he hopped up and down, snow falling everywhere.

"Okay, okay, Princess!" Kristoff scolded, trying his best to calm her down, "but if we agree to let them help, we have to make sure we can trust them first!"

"Well, why wouldn't we trust them?" Anna asked, cocking her head like a puppy.

"Anna, they threw us in a sack!" Kristoff was nearly yelling, "we'r ebbing followed by a talking snowman, one of them is a giant kangaroo-" At this, Jack snickered, Bunny scowling at the ice-cutter as he went on, "-another is a talking bird thing-"

"Fairy!" Tooth corrected, crossing her arms with frustration. Baby Tooth mimicked the elder, quickly losing altitude as her wings grew tired from flapping.

"Whatever!" Kristoff shouted at her, much to Anna's shock as he tried calming down, "besides…. besides, we have no idea where we are and you left your kingdom-"

"Elsa's kingdom!" Anna shot at him.

"- in the hands of your so called true love, whom you just met today!" Jack, North and the others exchanged awkward glances- this was not going to be fun.

"Hans loves me!" Anna shouted. Her face was turning as red as her hair now, her voice rising with each word.

"How do you know that?!"

"Because!" Anna said, for lack of a better word, "because it's true love!"

"And what would you know about true love?!" Kristoff was fuming and it looked as if steam was going to come out of his ears at any moment. Anna felt tears brimming in her eyes- why did Kristoff doubt her so much?

"More then you would, that's for sure," she said coldly, wiping her tears away as she turned, pushing past North to go into his personal office. Everyone jumped as she slammed the door behind her, leaving them with an awkward silence for company.


	6. Chapter 6

Shivering, Elsa let her fingers trail along the walls of her new castle. Droplets stuck to her skin as she pulled away, and she felt herself tremble slightly. Her sigh echoed along the vast corridors.

"I guess," she said aloud, "It does get lonely, huh?" A booming echo repeated her, trailing away until it faded, leaving behind the whistle of the wind. _Maybe I shouldn't have left the castle_, Elsa thought forlornly.

"Well, it only gets lonely if you're alone, no?" asked a voice. Elsa jumped, spinning on her heel. No one was there. _Strange_, she thought, _that voice sounded familiar somehow… _

"You know," the voice came again, "you really have built an exquisite home for yourself." Elsa gasped- it was the man's voice… from the coronation! The wind came through the rooms again, almost shrieking now. Pushing her hair out of her face, Elsa let her blue eyes dart around until she spotted him.

He was standing in the corner, concealed by the deepest shadows there, almost swallowed, save the peculiar golden eyes that were boring in on her now. She saw the bright smile in the dark as he emerged, wearing the same blackened robe as before. Running a hand through his spiky black hair, he sighed, adding, "I mean, it certainly doesn't measure up to the hole I've been living in, but I could get used to it." He smirked, "Know what I mean?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to say no, I don't know what you mean…" Elsa trailed off, her voice barely audible, a little more then a whisper, but not quite. The man shrugged, taking a few long strides until they were face to face, up close.

"I now someone who's very much like you, Princess Elsa," he said, then corrected himself, "or should I call you Queen, considering the coronation was today?"

"You were at the coronation," she repeated, her voice filled with hideous realization. He nodded, waving it away as if it were a fly buzzing annoyingly in his ear.

"Yes, i was," he chided, "quite touching, really. But that type of thing isn't for me, really. Do you know what is?" Biting her lip, Elsa took a step back, shaking her head and answering, "N-no…." There was a sudden blur of black, almost like smoke as she found herself backed up against the wall, the man banging a fist next to her head. She jumped, letting out a piteous yelp.

"That," he grinned, baring perfectly white teeth, a star in the midst of black velvet, "is for me. That look in a person's eyes as they realize it's over- or the realization that it might be over for them. Sweat beading on their skin, getting prickly-" at this, he ran a hand along her arm, making her shiver, "- every hair on your body standing on end, just waiting for it- no, _wanting_ it to be over and done!" Ducking, she got out from under his gaze, heels clicking as she trotted to the opposite side of the room.

"Are you saying that I'm scared?" she asked, trying her best to sound confident, although she knew she wasn't. In all honesty, she was scared. The man chuckled.

"Don't feign confidence that isn't there to begin with, Your Highness," he chuckled, rolling his eyes as she held out a hand defensively, "And forget about that. Like I said, I know someone very much like you. I know how to deal with your little talents."

"S-someone like me…?" Elsa whispered, eyes widening. The man nodded.

"With him- and yourself, of course- we are able to create something…. beautiful," he explained.

"I don't understand," Elsa cried.

"Of course you don't," he sneered, "you're scared! It's a new feeling! But-" he held up a finger, wagging it, "- don't fight it. Embrace it! Let it influence you to do amazing things! Hand in hand!"

"Hand in hand? What do you mean by that?" Elsa asked. The strange blackness trailed behind him as he ambled over to her, head held high, as if he were a mighty king and she a mere peasant.

"What is it that manifests in people everywhere?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he nodded, "fear. Fear is what feeds me, keeps me alive!" Elsa spit at him.

"That's disgusting," she sneered.

"True, true," he agreed, "but I live in the darkness- I _am_ darkness, don't you see? Fear and darkness are what work best together!" Elsa shook her head. What was he talking about? It wasn't making any sense!

"What…. what is it you want?!" Elsa growled, keeping her stance as he circle her, looking almost bored.

"The same as you, Elsa," he said, "to be loved. Appreciated for what it is I can do." She gave him a cautious glare, furrowing her eyebrows as she asked, "And what is it you can do?"

"Besides striking fear into the hearts of men, women and children alike?" he asked, somewhat joking as he raised a hand, "this." Instantaneously, he sent shards of blackness at her. Waving her arm roughly, she sent a wave of ice at the attack, the two merging as they collided. Once snow and dust had settled, the man had a triumphant glare as Elsa reveled in what she had done- what _they_ had done. Glancing at her hands, she gave the man a look of innocence, asking, "I…I did that?" He nodded. The ice had merged with the darkness, creating a shimmering black statue, a monument that would live forever in the cold. He walked over to her, admiring their handiwork.

"No," he said with a shake of his head, "we did that." Carefully, he took her hands in his, holding her closer then she would have liked.

"But-" Elsa began, the man cutting her off.

"This is what we can do!" he said encouragingly, "we can create this timeless beauty for all the world to see!" Elsa looked at the blackened ice, then back at the man. _He said he lived off people's fears_, she thought, then pushed herself away from him.

"I- I can't!" she shook her head, "I've already hurt too many people!"

"People hurt themselves anyway, and they don't even know it," he explained.

"But that means hurting my sister," Elsa shot back, "I don't want to hurt her more then I already have."

"But it wasn't your fault. She was the one who hurt you first," he said. Elsa turned around, and he had his arms open, wide and inviting.

"Come with me, Elsa," he said, turning on a warm, sympathetic smile, "I can protect you from them. From anyone who wants to hurt you." Elsa felt the tears brimming in her eyes as she raced towards him, almost knocking him over as she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his robes. Gently, he patted her head, going with the silvery white braid that trailed down her back as she began sobbing, wails bouncing against the empty walls.

"Together," he said, "it will be just you and me. Elsa and Pitch Black."


	7. Chapter 7

The door creaked as Kristoff poked his head into North's personal office. Anna was sitting on the windowsill opposite the door, the window itself taking up almost the entire wall. Snow flurries danced on the wind, some falling into the window, becoming wet drops of rain.

"Anna?" he called hesitantly. He saw Anna's shoulders slump as she sighed.

"What is it, Kristoff?" she asked, her voice dripping with sadness. He could hear Olaf and the others- the Guardians, they and called themselves- arguing over how a snowman could come to life. He cringed as there was a shriek- _Probably the fairy_, he thought.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," he said, closing the door behind him. The magenta colored shawl Anna had worn was now bunched up in her lap, revealing the blue sleeves of her dress.

"Yeah, well, I'm great," she replied harshly, "just peachy!"

"Well, I just wanted to say-" he began, taking a step back when she whirled her head around. He saw her face was red from crying, tears creating small trails on her cheeks.

"No! Don't say anything!" she sobbed, "I don't want to hear it!"

"I just wanted to apologize, Anna," Kristoff retorted, crossing his arms.

"Well, I won't accept it!" Anna shouted, curling her hands into fists, "because no one will every accept any decision I make!" Kristoff raised an eyebrow in question.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Elsa didn't accept that I decided to get engaged!" Anna's voice rose with each word, "Hans didn't want me to go find my sister!" Kristoff shrugged.

"Well, in his defense, you're his bride to be-" In his opinion though, he thought Elsa was right. Anna shouldn't be marrying a man she had just met. _But then again_, he thought, _she did almost set me on fire in the woods..._

"But she's my sister!" Anna was letting the waterworks flow freely now, tears staining the cushion she sat on as they fell, "and you won't except the fact that I want these people to help!" Sighing, Kristoff walked over to the window and plopped himself on the seat next to her. Her cheeks were red from the cold, as was her nose. reaching out, he wiped at the tip of her nose, snot coming away on his glove. He was definitely going to have to disinfect them later.

"I realized that," Kristoff agreed, "but you have to understand that Elsa has to take care of every person in the kingdom." Anna cast her eyes down, her gaze focused on the bright fabric of her shawl.

"I know, but I just want her to understand that she can't keep hiding and pushing people away, you know?" Anna sounded hopeful, sniffling as her eyes began to brim with tears again. Gently, he held her head up so she was looking straight at him.

"Do you want some hot chocolate or something to eat?' he asked kindly, "I mean, if we want them to help, we'll need to fuel up, you know?" Smiling, Anna nodded as Kristoff added, "And the big guy- I think his name was North? Anyway, he was having his, uh, elves make cookies and whatnot…." He could feel his face burn as he rambled on, feeling uncomfortable talking about things like elves and magic.

"I'd like that, yeah," she agreed, pushing herself up off the seat. Kristoff followed, grabbing the shawl, folding it carefully before he tucked it under his arm. As soon as they left the office, Anna started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Kristoff asked her as he came out, then grinned. Olaf was being decorated by the elves, much to his delight. Spotting them, he waddled over, the red, blue and yellow lights blinking.

"Anna! Look! I'm a Christmas tree!" he exclaimed. The bells on the elves hats jingled as they laughed synonymously with one another, jumping when North shooed them away.

"I have idea!" he said excited, his face looking like that of a child who had discovered the meaning of life. Jack- who was sitting on the floor with his back against the large globe, rolled his eyes. _I guess his ideas are not very good then?_ Kristoff thought as North shot the teenager a glare. Anna shrugged, asking, "Well, what is it?"

"We go in sleigh-"

"Not the sleigh!" Bunny suddenly groaned as he hopped over.

"- and fly to Elsa's castle!" he finished exuberantly, ignoring Bunny's comment.

"I'm not so sure about the sleigh, North," Tooth sounded her opinion, putting a loving hand on his shoulder, "maybe Bunny's tunnels?" Bunny pricked his ears up at this, nodding. He was always uncomfortable with flying in North's sleigh.

"Tunnels?" Anna asked. Bunny nodded, standing to his full height- six-foot-two, if they were to be exact, "Yeah. Just bang my foot no the floor and hop right in!" North shook his head.

"No! Sleigh!"

"No! Tunnels!"

"Speaking of a sleigh, "Kristoff said, "Anna, you owe me a new one." Anna rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know!" Anna said, stomping her foot with frustration, "but can we please focus on my sister?"

"So, I know none of you care for my opinion," Jack Frost cleared his throat, "but why don't we just use the snow globe?"

"If we use the globe, Jack," Anna said, "please do not throw me and Kristoff in a sack again!"

"You don't like the sack?" North asked, slightly hurt that no one liked his idea of travel. Jack scoffed, "Sorry to be rude, Tubby, but no one likes the sack!" North glared, his already red face getter redder by the minute.

"Guys! This is no time for fighting!" Tooth shouted above the din. The Sandman had been ignoring their arguments, instead decorating Olaf with his sparkling gold dream sand. The snowman was currently trying to build a sand version of himself out of it as well.

"Everyone Shut up!" Anna suddenly yelled, everyone going quiet as she continued, "we have no time for fighting! We need to focus!" She opened her mouth to say more, but suddenly clutched herself, rubbing her arms as a deep chill creeped into the room, "What… what's going on?"

"No….no, no, no!" Tooth muttered to herself then to North, "North!"

"I know, Tooth," he replied, turning his attention to the globe, particularly the one light that was out, "everyone look!" A strange blackness was seeping from it, gliding through the air.

"What is that?" Kristoff asked, watching it intensely as it swirled around the globe, slinking along the floor at their feet. Olaf and Sandy were cowering together- although it was more like Olaf was hiding behind Sandy, clinging to him like a leaf on a branch. Jack gripped his stage tightly, pointing the crooked end at the black mist.

"Guardians," came a voice, "Ise you're all doing well, unfortunately," came a voice, creamy and menacing. Anna jumped, grabbing Kristoff's arm.

"Who was that?!" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"What is it you want, Pitch?" Bunny asked, his voice dripping with hatred.

"What is it I want?" Pitch mimicked, "well, isn't it really what she wants?" Where the globe stood, in front of it was now Pitch, his black hair spiked in random directions, his gray body cloaked in the same black mist. The only thing colorful about him was his eyes, a bright gold like the sun.

"What does who want?" North questioned. Pitch chuckled, letting his eyes inspect the room until they stopped, resting on Anna, "So you must be her."

"What?" Anna asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Queen Elsa," he said simply, "you must be her sister, correct me if I'm wrong." Anna widen dyer green eyes- he knew her sister?!

"You know where my sister is?!" Anna exclaimed, "where?!"

"Poor Anna," Pitch said, as if he were talking to a child, "so naive…." Anna narrowed her eyes at him, shaking a fist.

"What did you do with my sister?!" she demanded, charging at him, suddenly being pulled back by Kristoff, who had her arm in a vise-like grip. She tried jerking her arm away, "Kristoff! Let go of me!" Pitch grinned evilly at the blond man.

"Yes, Kristoff, let go of her," he teased with a laugh. Silently, he pushed Anna behind him.

"Kristoff-" Anna began, shutting up when he sent her a glare.

"Anna, you don't know what he can do, don't go running at people like that!" he scolded. Anna scoffed at him.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?!" she accused.

"I'm just trying to protect you!" he said. Pitch watched silently, feeling the glares of the Guardians pierce him from every direction.

"Well you don't have to!" Anna said, "I'm old enough o make decisions for myself!"

"Yeah, well they've been pretty stupid decisions so far!" Kristoff yelled. Anna gasped.

"You're despicable," she spat at him.

"That may be so, but I want what's best for you!" he said under his breath to her, feeling the uncomfortable looks of the Guardians and Pitch.

"Are you two lovebirds done squabbling?" Jack interrupted, "I mean, there dis a bad guy in the room, so…." Pitch waved his comment away.

"Please, Jack," he said, sending a smile the teenager's way, "don't mind me. The life of her sister only hangs in the balance."

"What did you do to my sister?!" Anna shrieked at him, trying to push past Kristoff as he held her at bay, "Kristoff, stop!"

"I'm simply helping her," Pitch sid, turning so his back was to her, only to find his nose pricked by the tip of North's sword. Pitch smirked, "you know your swords will not work against me."

"Where are you keeping her, Boogeyman?" North commanded, his deep voice becoming curt as he spoke. Pitch shrugged.

"Really, it's where she's keeping herself," Pitch answered, "I am merely…. a friend for her, if you like to put it that way." Anna sent a trail of spit in his direction. Pitch suddenly flung a hand out and he trail of saliva became a balk icicle, as he added, "creating so mud beauty in the world. Like that." They watched as it fell to the ground, shattering into blackened dust. Jack gasped- it was just like what pitch had done to him.

"Oh, and Jack?" the boogeyman said, turning his attention on the boy. Jack said nothing, holding his staff defensively.

"Elsa and i will be waiting for you," Pitch said finally, snapping his fingers. The lights flickered before going out completely.

"Find the switch, North!" was Tooth's order.

"I am! I am!" North retaliated, then shouted with glee, "here it is!" When he flipped the switch, the lights flickered back on.

But Pitch was gone, having disappeared into the darkness, enveloped by the shadows.

"Who was that?" Anna asked, shaking.

"That," Tooth said, "was the boogeyman."

"Boogeyman?" Anna said, "are you kidding me?!"

"No," Bunny interjected, "not really. He's also known as Pitch Black."

"Well, what does he do?" Kristoff asked.

"He lives off the fear of men and women and children. Remember the Dark Ages way back when? Yeah, he was like a king, living it up," Jack Frost said, "if enough people are scared, you can see him."

"See him? So he's a ghost?"

"Well, kind of," Jack said, "kind of like us. Mere fairy tales for kids. If you believe in us, you see us- which reminds me, how come you guys can see us?"

"I guess we believe in you?" Anna suggested sheepishly, "you know, when i was younger, Elsa was always locked in her room and wouldn't talk to me, so you guys were pretty much all I had."

"She was trying to hide her powers from you?" Tooth asked, "but why? You're her sister!"

"I don't remember. I never knew she had powers in the first place," Anna said. Jack pointed to her hair, asking, "Then what's up with the white strand in your red hair? Kind of sticks out like a sore thumb, you know?"

"I was told I was born with it," Anna explained, touching it absentmindedly. The strand as pure white, like Elsa's hair.

"Well, maybe Elsa can explain a little more to you then just saying you were born with it," Jack said with a grin, "so do you know where she might be?"

"We were headed up the North mountain," Kristoff said, "before your yetis destroyed my sleigh. And just for the record, we have to find Sven as well."

"Sven?" Jack asked.

"His best friend," Anna said. Jack nodded understandingly. Olaf laughed- should he have told them that Sven was really a reindeer? _No_, he thought, they would find out for themselves once they did find him.

"So when are we going?" Olaf piped up.

"Well, now, I suppose," Anna answered, looking at everyone, "right?"

"We just need to deice on transportation methods," Tooth said. Anna shook her head, saying, "No. We really don't have time for that!"

"Then i guess we'll use the snow globe," North grumbled- after all, he had really wanted to ride his sleigh. Pulling the snow globe out of nowhere, he shook it. Fake snow swirled around inside the glass ball, obscuring whatever it was that rested inside it, "Get ready!" North threw the snow globe, and a portal suddenly opened, ripping through the very matter of the atmosphere.

"That is so cool…" Kristoff said in astonishment as Sandy, Tooth and Bunny jumped through, disappearing into the image- a large mountain covered with snow, a castle mad elf ice resting atop it. At the entrance to the castle was a large snowy guard, icicles making up its hands and teeth.

"Whoa," Jack said in amazement, staring at the image, "is you're sister trying to one up me or something?" Anna laughed as he went through, North following him. Next was Olaf, who whooped and hollered as he was swallowed by the portal. Anna hesitated as she watched Kristoff approach it.

"You coming, Anna?" Kristoff asked, peering over his shoulder at her. Anna fidgeted, playing with the ends of her braids.

"I-is it safe?" she stammered. Kristoff rolled his eyes, holding a hand out to her.

"I'll be right next to you the whole time," he assured her. She took his hand gratefully and they jumped together, voices echoing as the portal closed behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

At first, it felt as if her guts were being twisted, squeezed and pulled. As she tumbled throughout eh vortex of the portal, it felt as if someone- or something- were trying to pull her insides, well, out. But as soon s the sensation had begun, it stopped. With some unseen force she flipped out of the portal and found herself waist deep in freshly fallen snow. Besides her were the Guardians and Olaf, who was pawing the snow frantically with his wooden stick limbs.

"Anna!" he cried, "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" The snowman was tugging at a pair of shoes that stuck up out of the snow. The Guardians, as they sat up, tried stifling their laughter as Kristoff suddenly pulled himself up, snow covering every inch of his body. _He looks almost like yeti_, North thought with a grin.

"Those re my legs," he said pointedly, and there was a shout as Olaf's body started to run by.

"Is that yours, Olaf?!" Tooth pointed at it as it started running in circles. Rolling his eyes, Kristoff grabbed the body and plopped Olaf's head on it, Olaf sighing with relief.

"That's better," he sighed with a drunken smile on his face. As soon as everyone had pulled themselves out of the snow- and for Jack it was easy, considering snow was his element- they started their long trek up the North mountain, Elsa's new castle at the tippy top.

"That looks gorgeous even from here," Tooth said, hugging herself as the wind blew past them, ruffling hair, fur and feathers alike.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked as she shivered violently. She shook her head.

"I-I'm just n-n-not used to this…. w-weather," she said through chattering teeth. Unclipping his shawl, he draped it over the fairy, tying it on for her as she protested, "Krstoff, no! Won't you be cold too?!"

"I've lived in climates like this before," he said, "so Sven and I are used to it." A sadness crossed his eyes when he mentioned Sven- where could he be now?

"But-"

"Listen, Fairy Lady," Kristoff cut her off, "really, it's fine. And besides, you need kids to believe in you. I don't." Tooth faltered a bit- what could she say to that? He did have a point: he wasn't some magical creature, he was just human.

"Um, Kristoff?" Anna said as they began walking again. Sandman was leaving a trail of golden dream sand in their wake, Olaf running after it happily.

"Yeah, Anna?" Kritoff shrugged. Anna kept her eyes on the shawl Kristoff had given Tooth. The fairy now did look a lot better then before, no longer a shivering mess.

"That was sweet, what you did for the fairy," Anna complimented. She giggled as Kristoff blushed, his face as red as North's coat.

"It was just a generosity," Kristoff brushed the compliment away. Anna smiled, her eyes somewhat saddened. _Kristoff really is a nice guy_, she thought, _and he's doing so mud for me already…._

"Um, Kritoff?" Anna said, "can i tell you something?"

"Already did," he said sarcastically.

"Stop joking, really!" she scowled at him, "I just wanted to say that when we get back to Arendelle and elsa restores summer, I'll buy you and Sven a new sleigh and supplies. Freshly polished with that maple leaf smell if you want."

"That's nice of you, Anna, but it's alright," Kristoff said.

"But you said back at North's workshop that i owed you a new one," Anna said.

"Yeah, but that shouldn't be the first thing on your mind at the moment," Kristoff reminded her.

"You're right," Anna agreed, "but I just also wanted to say thanks. Thanks for finding Elsa with me and dealing with all my issues." The Guardians had stopped at the base of the mountain, staring up at Elsa's castle with wonder- Jack especially, his face going paler then it already was with what the others could only describe as jealousy.

"So, this is your sister's castle?" North asked, gesturing to the high towers and elaborate designs on the outside walls. Anna nodded.

"Yup," Anna said, "this is Elsa's castle." Although it was gorgeous, it was definitely intimidating, with the pointed tiers on the towers, the coldness if she touched the nearest wall. Pulling her hand away, she shivered. It was beautiful, but cold. As they approached the staircase, Bunny jabbed Jack with his elbow, grinning.

"You've got competition, eh, mate?" he laughed. Jack rolled his eyes, although it was true- this castle was better then anything he would ever be able to do. And the best thing he'd ever done was make animals kids had drawn in the snow come to life.

"Oh shut up," he said with embarrassment. They were about to go up when they heard something like a whinny, echoing on the wind.

"What was that?" Tooth asked nervously, wings flapping at such a fast rate they looked non-existent. Kristoff bent to the side, cupping an ear until he heard it again, although this time it sounded louder, as if it were coming toward them.

"Please don't let it be a wolf," Anna mumbled to herself, playing with her braids nervously. Bunny jumped at her statement, ears flat against his head.

"There are wolves?!" he said with hushed terror. Anna nodded, remembering how she and Kristoff had almost run into them before crashing into North's yetis. Kristoff shushed them, leaning more towards the noise, which sounded as if it were now a few feet away… He squinted into the distance as a cloud of fresh snow barreled at them.

"Is that….?" he said to himself, eyes widened as he nodded, "it is!"

"Who is?" Jack asked in a panic, waving his staff. A flash of ice flew towards Bunny, landing a few inches from his feet. He smiled sheepishly at the rabbit who glared, saying, "My apologies, Bunny." Kristoff shook his head, a wide grin on his face as he was suddenly nocked over, receiving shouts from the group. Anna suddenly broke out into a grin- it was Sven!

The reindeer was standing over his owner and best friend, long pink tongue slathering the ice cutter's face affectionately. Sandman clapped excitedly, an exclamation point forming above his head.

"Whoa, whoa!" Kristoff pushed the reindeer's face away, patting him happily, "that's enough, buddy!" Sven blew clouds of cold air at him, ears twitching. As the animal cocked its head, the antlers sticking out nearly hit Jack, who swerved out of the way just in time.

"How did he find you?" Anna asked, running her fingers through Sven's brown fur. In return, Sven nuzzled his nose into Anna's stomach.

"Sven's always had a keen sense of direction," Kristoff explained, standing up, "it probably wasn't that hard either, considering we've been up the North Mountain before."

"Wait," Jack interrupted, "this is Sven?" Kristoff nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought Sven was a human," Jack said. Kristoff shook his head, saying, "I never really had time t meet people, always being out on the ice, so Sven's been my best friend since childhood."

"Does he want to pull sleigh?" North said hopefully- he needed more reindeer to help pull his sleigh at Christmas time, but he could never seem to get enough volunteers.

"Sorry, but he's already pulling my sleigh," Kristoff said.

"This is so nice," came a voice, making them ll freeze in their tracks. It sounded familiar somehow, with darkness and teasing….

"Pitch Black is here," North announced, his voice grave as he narrowed his thick eyebrows.

"How smart you are," Pitch's voice rang through the air, "if only you were smart enough to avoid this place., go protect your people while you can…." A black fog emerged from either side of eh castle, sluggishly crawling around them.

"Wh-what did you do with my sister?" Anna demanded, her voice faltering as she yelled.

"Dear Anna," Pitch cooed, "sweet, defenseless, naive Anna…." Anna gritted her teeth, eyes focused on teh doors of her sisters creation.

"What did you do with my sister?!" Anna repeated, trying her best to be heard over the howls and moans of the wind. They heard a low chuckle, although they couldn't see its source- _Where is he?_ Jack thought, eyes searching for any sign of a body, a face to match the voice.

"Why don't you come in and see?" Pitch suggested, and the doors of the castle swung open, snowflakes flying gently in and out of the frame. Anna gulped.

"Fine," she said defiantly, "I will!" Carefully, she made her way up the stairs, which were cold and slippery. North and Bunny went to follow, but Kristoff pulled them back, shaking his head. There were certain things that they couldn't help Anna with, and Elsa was one of those things. Anna was just about to step foot inside, when Pitch suddenly ordered, "Wait!"

"I want to see my sister!" Anna screamed at no one, curling her hands into fists.

"I want Jack Frost to come as well," Pitch commanded. Jack pointed to himself, "M-me?"

"No, Olaf," Anna said grumpily, "yes you! Are you deaf?" Jack narrowed his eyes at the pricess- girls could be such a pain at times! _Then again, she just wants to see her sister_, he thought as he walked up the stairs, coating each step in a second sheet of ice as he went.

"Okay, okay, he muttered, "no need to get snippy!" Sighing, Anna placed her hands on her hips, demanding, "Now I want to see my sister!"

"Whose saying you can't?" Pitch's voice tickled her ears, breath hot on her neck. She turned, but saw no one, only the Guardians and Kristoff waiting nervously at the base of the stairs. _I could have sworn there was someone behind me_, she thought, Jack and herself striding in, the door slamming behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna let her eyes trail over the intricate detailing of the castle. It seemed that there was a definitive theme- snowflakes. Every surface was covered with faint snowflake patterns, each one different then the next. Jack himself was impressed, watching as he himself created patches of ice over her creation with each step he took, his designs nowhere near as symmetrical or delicate as the Queen's. Every great the two took escaped in a thick cloud, the air slightly opaque before it disappeared in a thin mist.

"Your sister made this?" Jack asked Anna out of the side of his mouth, blue eyes trailing the rails on the staircase that was on the opposite side of the room. Anna nodded.

"Yup," she gulped, "that's my sister alright, building castles on mountains." Clutching her arms, she shivered, and she swore she could hear her own teeth chatter, it was so cold. Jack noticed, a look of concern flashing in his kind blue eyes.

"Anna, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, watching as she began to tremble violently.

"She's my si-sister, J-Jack," she stuttered, "of course…. of course I want to do this!" Jack bit his lip- he was fine in these conditions because he and been accustomed to it all his life, having spent three hundred years beneath an ice covered lake. _But Anna will surely freeze to death_, he thought, letting himself catch a glimpse of their reflection in the wall as they walked further into the castle.

"Ah, Jack!" Pitch's voice boomed suddenly, making the two freeze on the spot.

"Pitch?" Jack called, hatred creeping into his voice. The boogeyman was nowhere to be seen, his voice the only clearance that he was with them. Watching. Waiting deep in the shadows to grab them when they least expected it. Pitch's laugh rumbled, making Anna flinch. Just the mere sound of it sounded…. dark. As if this Pitch Black was going to rip everything away from her in a single heartbeat, a single blink of her blue eyes. _And he probably already has_, she thought as Jack suddenly pushed her behind him, staff at the ready. Clearing her throat, she let out a wet cough, mucus sticking to her mittens.

"No need to yell, Jack," Pitch said, and the two found the familiar golden eyes peek out from the rarest corner of the room. A creepy black mist seeped int the room, flowing like a river along the floor. Anna let out a faint yelp, her fingers grabbing for Jack's blue sweatshirt as she shuffled backwards, nearly falling over in the process. Catching her, Jack whispered, "Anna, it will be okay, everything's gonna be fine!" The words were meant to comfort her, she knew, but there was no comfort in her eyes when she looked at Jack. What Jack saw…. he could only describe it as sadness. And fear. And longing. But most of all there was loneliness. A loneliness that rivaled his own after his three hundred years of sleep. But there was something different about her loneliness, he thought, there was that feeling of remorse, deep in the pit of her being and his mind was suddenly racing. Thoughts of who he was _before_ he became a Guardian flooded his brain. _She just wants to protect the one she loves most,_ he thought.

"Promise, Jack?" Anna asked, her voice taking on a quaint, child-like quality, as if she were a little girl instead of a grown woman. Hesitantly, Jack snuck a quick look at Pitch, who was waiting silently for them, then back at Anna, tears in her eyes.

"I promise, Anna," he said soothingly, "with all my heart, I promise you that you will get your sister back…. You just have to believe in me." Taking hold of her fingers, he undid them from their grip one by one, until she let her hand fall idly at her side. Sighing, Jack faced Pitch, who now had a smirk on his face.

"Now that we're done with the pity party," he said mockingly, "why don't we just skip the formalities and get on with it, eh?" Jack narrowed his eyes at Pitch, gripping his staff so hard his knuckles turned white.

"What is it you want, Pitch?" Jack demanded, his void echoing with triumph. Pitch rolled his eyes.

"What is it you think i want?" he teased.

"I-is my sister here?!" Anna suddenly shouted, her face red with a new bout of anger.

"Hello, Your Majesty," Pitch snarled with an over exaggerated bow.

"Anna!" Jack hissed at the rincess- there was no way Anna would survive in a stand off against the boogeyman! Anna ignored the Guardian, wiping away snot as it dripped from her nose.

"Where. Is. My. Sister." Anna stressed each word carefully, her voice getting louder as she said each word.

"My my, aren't we greedy today?" Pitch asked, "sweet sweet Anna. Don't you realize? Your sister is here. Where she's always been. Where she _belongs_-"

"No!" Anna barked, stomping her feet, "Elsa does not belong here! She belongs at home with her people! Where she can live peacefully without anyone freaking out over her powers!" Pitch laughed, throwing his head back for emphasis.

"You are a riot, let me tell you," Pitch's laughter died down, "Anna, last time I checked, the kingdom want dyer for sorcery, no?" Anna opened her mouth, but she couldn't speak, her breath caught in her throat. He was right- guests at the coronation and screamed and run away in fear, the Duke of Wesleton sending guards after her.

"But-"

"But nothing, princess," Pitch spit at her, "there is nowhere but here for her. No one but me to guide her, watch her learn and grow!"

"No…." Anna protested, her voice faltering with a cough, "no! Elsa wouldn't collaborate with the likes of you!" Pitch raised an eyebrow, his long face looking somewhat longer, almost horse-like.

"You doubt me?" he asked, his tone light hearted, but Jack could hear the hint of malice underneath the mockery. With a cry of frustration, Anna suddenly pushed past Jack, eye shooting daggers at Pitch as she raced past him as well, trying her best to swerve around the strange darkness that surrounded him, the long shadow that stretched behind him.

"Princess Anna!" Jack called after her, running in a wild panic, then suddenly springing back as Pitch sent a wall of black ice at him, the shards coming close to slicing his ankles, severing his feet clean from their members.

"Let her go, Jack," Pitch warned. Jack pouted his staff defensively at Pitch, who rolled his eyes.

"What did you do with Elsa?!" Jack commanded.

"Are we still focused on that pitiable excuse of a Queen?" Pitch changed the subject, inspecting his nails as if they were the most interesting things in the world, something exotic and exciting.

"She isn't some bad excuse!" Jack shouted.

"And how would you know that, Jack Frost? How would you know that after spending three hundred something years under a sheet of ice?" His words stung, knifes digging into him, twisting deeper and deeper until he couldn't stand it, screaming with rage.

"How would you know?" Jack countered, drawing himself up to his full height, "you don't even know her!" Pitch shrugged, sweeping his robes forward as he approached the teenager, the black mist creating a thick fog until Jack couldn't see where he was standing, just his ankles disappearing into rotted sand.

"And neither do you," Pitch pointed out. Jack was taken aback. He did not now Elsa, as a friend, nor a family member. The Queen was just an idea in his head, having never actually seen her in person. _But Anna knows her_, Jack thought, gritting his teeth, _and Elsa means the world to her- just like my sister did to me! _

"And what will you do to help her, hmm?" Pitch asked, clasping his hands in front of him calmly.

"I- I…." Jack began, trailing off. He actually had no idea how to help her. Which was a very big problem. Pitch grinned, his golden eyes looking like an eclipse, the pupils so large it looked as if they would swallow the irises whole.

"How's about I show you what you can do to help?" Pitch suggested, beckoning him to follow as he waltzed away, following the path Anna had taken only moments before.


	10. Chapter 10

It hd seemed as if the temperature had dropped as Anna ran through the corridors, tripping over her feet as she slid across the ice, nearly losing her balance. She gasped as she heard a laugh, followed by, "Be careful, Anna!"

"Olaf?" she exclaimed, slipping as she jumped, landing smack on her back, a wave of pain coursing through her body. The snowman giggled as she groaned in pain, rubbing her back as she sat up, "Olaf, what are you doing here? I told you to wait outside with the Guardians and Kristoff!"

"But they get really boring, Anna!" Olaf complained, "all they do is stand there and wait and I used up almost all of Sandy's sand to play with!" Anna rolled her eyes- did Elsa really have to create this pest?

"That's your own fault, now isn't it?" Anna accused, carefully standing upright, "now I need to go find my sister!" Olaf pointed past her. Their reflections were blurred in the ice.

"She's over there," he said simply. Anna followed his arm to see that Elsa was indeed standing in a doorway, peeking out like a curious child. _Damn it! Why does he make everything so easy?_ she thought as she sighed with relief- not that she didn't want things to be easy. A little mess now and then was fun, in her opinion. Being careful not to lose her glance again, Anna glided over to elsa, who caught her before she tumbled at her feet, Elsa gripping her arms tightly.

"Be careful, silly," Elsa chided lovingly, then gasped, suddenly letting go. The quick release of the weight caused Anna to crash, her chin smashing against the floor. Elsa winced as Anna got up, blood coming away on her mitten when she rubbed at the wound.

"Sorry, Anna," she apologized, her voice becoming a faint whisper. Confused, Anna looked at her arms- ice had begun to form, piercing through the shawl until she could felt eh coldness against her skin.

"It doesn't matter, Elsa," Anna shrugged it off, cracking at the ice until it fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces, "what matters is that you're okay."

"Anna, why…." Elsa began, then coughed, "why did you come?" Pain flashed n her blue eyes before she turned away, not waiting for an answer. With difficulty, Anna went after her sister, wobbling as she she almost crashed into a wall. _How can she walk in this place?!_ she thought.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted after her, "Elsa please come home!" Elsa stopped in her tracks, and Anna saw her shoulders tense up.

"This is my home, Anna," Elsa said calmly, clasping her hands as she turned to face her sister. Anna shook her head.

"No- you're home is in Arendelle!" Anna shouted, jumping as her voice echoed against the cavernous walls, "your home is with me!"

"Anna- they tried to kill me!" Elsa pointed out, making Anna falter- she hd a point.

"Just…. just stop this eternal winter and they'll welcome you back!" Anna pleaded, "I'm sure of it!" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Can't you see? I can't do that!" Elsa explained, "all i do is make this ice and snow- I can't take it way, even if I wanted to!"

"Well….." Anna trailed off, then said defiantly, "well, if you can't stop it, then I will!" Elsa widened her eyes, curiosity flooding them.

"And how do you plan to stop this winter?" Elsa asked curtly, "how do you plan to stop me?" Each word hit Anna like a knife, burying deep into her flesh, digging and twisting into her. Anna opened her mouth to say something, but why came out instead was the brisk howl of the wind, no words to carry.

"I thought so," Elsa said coldly before turning away.

"E-Elsa wait!" Anna shouted, sliding after her, arms outstretched to grab her cape, pull her back, anything.

"No, Anna!" Elsa shouted, curling her hands into fists, ice crystals starting to form. Anna stopped short, her green eyes expressing a child-like innocence as she said with pain, "Elsa, please! Come home!" She finally noticed Elsa's clothes- an icy blue dress that was formfitting, the sleeves and cape looking as if they were dotted with bits of freshly fallen frost. _She looks beautiful_, Anna thought,_ then again, she always was. _

In a white blur, Elsa spun on her heel, arm outstretched, and before Anna knew it, she collapsed, holding ghee stomach. Coldness crept into her, chips of ice falling to the floor. Anna looked at the ice, then at her sister, astonished, "….Elsa, why….?"

Elsa herself had a look of pure terror on her face- why did she always hurt people?! And her sister, of all those people? Olaf scurried over trying to hold her up, to walk away, but it was no use. He ended up falling apart under Anna's weight. Backing away, elsa jumped when she heard a voice echo down the corridor, scared and worried.

"Anna?!" yelled the voice, "A-are you alright? I heard yelling!" Elsa drew in a sharp gasp, going to hide behind the doorframe of the next room. Peeking out, she saw Anna and Olaf, joined by a third person.

"Who is that?" she asked herself quietly, her eyes trained on the teenage boy who was helping Anna. HIs skin was as pale as snow, looking a tad gray, his hair completely white, spiking in different directions. A blue hooded sweater hung on his skinny frame, a pair of brown capri pants jutting out on equally skinny legs. A wooden staff with a large crook at the end was clutched in his hand. As she watched him hoist Anna up, she noticed his feet- gray white, like the rest of him and narrow, but bare. He wore no shoes to protect his feet from the freezing cold that was her castle.

"That," came a dark voice, "would be Jack Frost." Elsa jumped, turning around to find Pitch standing behind her, watching on with boredom as Anna and Jack hurriedly limped out of sight.

"Geez," Elsa muttered, "you startled me!" Pitch smirked.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" he asked haughtily, "startle people?" Elsa ducked under his arm, walking away from him.

"Don't ignore me, Princess," Pitch said, watching her fading back. Suddenly Elsa spun on the ball of her foot, tossing her arm roughly until she thought it would rip from its socket, sending shards of ice at the man who was playing off her pain.

"That is _Queen_ to you, you scum!" she screeched. Pitch simply took a step back, watching placidly as the attack smashed into the wall, disintegrating on the spot.

"Feisty, huh?" Pitch joked, brushing non-existent dust from his cloak, "but I think you could do better then that, no?" Narrowing her eyes, Elsa shook her fists, ice crystals dripping from her hands like rainwater.

"Do better then what?" asked a voice, surprising both of them. Turning, pitch jumped in alarm, scuttling backwards suddenly. The teenager was back, staff poised and ready fro action as he glared at the boogeyman.

"Jack Frost…" Pitch drawled, standing up straight as he composed himself, chin up, eyes cast menacingly down, "I don't believe any one asked you." Jack immediately held his staff in front of him in defense, the tip glowing a strange blue-white color.

"Wait!" Elsa interrupted their squabble, "wait!" Pitch raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Why are you with him?" Jack questioned before she could get anything out, "why are you letting him use you?" Pitch rolled his eyes- Jack first always twisted his motives around.

"What….?" elsa mumbled, then shook her head, "I'll get you an answer later, right now who are you and why are you in my castle?!" Jack was taken aback, appalled.

"Come on, Jack, answer the Queen," Pitch encouraged. Jack glared at him, turning back to Elsa, he gave her an awkward bow.

"Who are you, and why are out here?" Elsa repeated as Jack stood up, "better yet, why are you with my sister?" Although her voice sounded angry, her eyes were full of curiosity.

"The Guardians and I are trying to help her bring you home!" Jack explained.

"Guardians…..?" Elsa asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to get Anna to a doctor!" Jack exclaimed. Pitch cackled, in a blur of black appearing behind Elsa, placing his thin hands on her shoulders.

"You mean you have to get the little well to a doctor," Pitch sneered. Elsa spun on him, glaring as she suddenly slapped him across the face. Her hand stung from the force, and an outline of her hand was imprinted on his cheek.

"Do not insult my sister in front of me, peasant," she demanded, her voice cold and harsh. Rubbing his face, Pitch grinned.

"Does that mean I can insult you?" he teased. Elsa raised her hand, going to slap him again, but found herself stopped halfway through, Pitch's fingers curled around her wrist. She winced as she felt his long nails dig into her skin.

"Unhand me!" Elsa commanded, trying to pull away from him, but he held on tighter, drawing thin lines of blood on her wrist. Pitch glanced up at the ceiling, looking as if he were thinking long and hard about making a decision. Jack suddenly ran at him, staff at the ready.

"Let go of her!" he shouted, swinging the staff downward, but halfway through the swing, Pitch had grabbed the staff, keeping him from completing the attack. Pitch kept his eyes not eh queen, show s now looking scared and vulnerable…. as he liked.

"You know why they need to bring your precious sister to a doctor, my Queen?" he spit at her mockingly. Jack wrenched himself away from the staff.

"No!" Jack shouted, "don't you dare!" Elsa looked from Jack to Pitch, feeling tears sting the corners of her eyes.

"No…." she mumbled, her lower lip quivering. Before answering, he squeezed the wooden staff, feeling it splinter in his palm.

"Stop!" Jack protested, trying to pull it from the boogeyman's grasp, but to no avail. Pitch had crushed it completely. Roughly, he shoved it at Jack, the force of the action making him crash flat on his back. Pitch leaned in close to Elsa, his breath hot in her ear. Elsa whimpered, craning her neck as far away as she could.

"Because of you!" Pitch whispered harshly in her ear. Crying with rage, Elsa pushed Pitch away, falling as she she did so. Slamming her hands to break her fall she let the tears flow, each drop freezing as it dripped off her chin, smashing once it hit the floor. Footsteps echoing, he walked over to her, crouching so he and the queen were eye level. Jack watched on with horror. He knew he should be doing something, anything to get her away from Pitch, but he couldn't move. Not because of Elsa's ice, but because he was scared, He and no idea what to do and Anna was freezing to death outside (literally) with the other Guardians, hoping Elsa will come out of exile and come home.

"Elsa," Jack called, catching her attention, "if you want you can come home! Anna is waiting for for you!" Elsa widened her blue eyes, wiping away her tears furious as she sat up.

"Anna….?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. Jack nodded, crawling over until he was at least two feet away from her and Pitch, fearing that if he got any closer Pitch would injure her some more.

"Yeah," he encouraged, "she's waiting outside for you, and so is Kristoff and Olaf…. everyone in Arendelle wants you to come home as well, Elsa. They need you to be their queen!"

Carefully, Elsa began wedging out from under Pitch, sliding her way to Jack, who held out a hand expectantly, wiggling his fingers encouragingly. If what he was saying was true, then she could reverse everything that had happened. No one would no longer be scared or hurt because of her… Before she could grab Jack's hand, she felt a sharp tug at the back of her head, and she felt herself being dragged across the floor away from Jack. Pulling her by the braid, Pitch was crouching on the floor, trying to keep her away from the one person who would thwart his plans. Pitch kept his fingers non her hair, playing with her braid as he made her sit up next to him. His gold eyes were glaring at the Guardian, who had his mouth open to say something to protest, anything, but what came out was barked nonsense, shock in his blue eyes.

"Elsa, my sweet, sweet beautiful Elsa!" Pitch cooed, placing a hand gently against her cheek. Elsa pulled away, but Pitch pulled her back, holding her face in his hands like a clamp. Struggling, Elsa tried getting away, but Pitch only held on tighter, his nails dangerously close to the corners of her eyes.

"Pitch, let go of her!" Jack shouted, going to move, but Pitch sent a glare his way, a wave of black sand rose behind the two, crashing over Jack, burying him deep. The last thing he heard before he was engulfed completely were Elsa's muffled shouts, the last thing the saw was Pitch shoving her face into his robes, making it look as if he were comforting her, filling her head with convenient lies. Anything to keep Jack from telling her the truth about what it was the boogeyman was doing. What it was he wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

Outside the castle, the Guardians were piling into the sleigh, Kristoff clutching Anna in his arms, carrying her bridal style as he climbed in. Jack had helped Anna and Olaf outside, then rushed back inside the castle, no explaining at all. The Sandman was currently spinning his dream sand over her head in lazy circles, trying to distract her from the fact that she was pierced by ice, soon to turn into popsicle. Even though the little man was only trying to help, the only images that appeared from the sand were those of Anna and Elsa playing in the snow, building Olaf. Before he stopped, an image of Anna and Elsa hugging appeared. Kristoff swatted at it, and the image disintegrated.

Listen little buddy, I know you're trying to help, but I don't think that's working," he pointed out, Anna rolled her eyes, pushing herself off Kristoff's lap so she was sitting next to him in the sleigh.

"I'm not an invalid, you two," she said, "so stop trying t pester me with magical sand, okay?!" She opened her mouthy o say more but a hacking cough cam rout instead, and she doubled over, her shoulders wracked with wet coughs, one after the other. Kristoff rubbed her back and held her tight as he suddenly lurched forward, the sleigh being lifted into the sky.

"Buckle up!" North called back. Next to Anna, Bunny had his ears flat against his head, nose and whiskers twitching nervously as he pawed the sleigh.

"There are no seat belts!" he shouted in his Australian accent. North laughed, flicking the reigns.

"Just expression, Bunny!" he laughed, and the sleigh shot foreword. Olaf suddenly flew out of his seat, body falling apart as his head hit the back of the sleigh. There was sudden screech behind them- Tooth, who was flying behind the sleigh- had caught the body. Anna glared pointedly at Olaf's head, which was sitting in her lap.

"You really need to get that fixed," she pointed out, Bunny looking at Olaf with awe and shock, mouth agape. Tooth sped up until she flew into the sleigh, settling herself down on the floor of the vehicle, holding Olaf's body an arms length away.

"Is this yours?" she asked. The stubby arms and legs wiggled happily, excited to be reunited with its owner. As she helped Olaf reattach himself she gasped.

"What is it, mate?" Bunny asked. Tooth paid him no attention, her elegant fingers grabbing at Anna's brad.

"Princess Anna- your hair!" she exclaimed. Anna touched her hair absentmindedly, watching As Kristoff was now freaking out as well.

"What about my hair?"

"I-it's turning white!" Kristoff and Tooth exclaimed in unison. Indeed, it was. The singled white strand that was originally in her hair was spreading, sucking away all the red to be replaces with snow white strands. Anna looked at it for a few seconds, then to Kristoff.

"Does it look bad?" she asked hopefully. Kristoff hesitated- how was he going to answer that? He was not a hair expert! Tooth was also looking at him nervously. _Geez_, he thought, _girls are so paranoid about their appearances! _

"….No! Not at all!" he said after a pause. A few minutes of awkward silence and Olaf detached his head, holding it up until it was level with the passengers knees. Bunny cringed- did he have to do that while they were in a sleigh? And besides, it had to hurt- but then again, snow didn't have bones, last time he checked.

"You hesitated," Olaf said matter-of-factly, replacing his head quickly.

"What?!" Kristoff scoffed, sputtering out, "I-I did not!" Tooth gave Anna a smile, saying, "Don't worry, it looks fine dear!"

"No fighting while I drive!" North demanded, peering over his shoulder at them. Bunny hopped up in his seat, pointing wildly.

"Watch where you're going, mate!" he cried. North rolled his eyes, turning back to face the road, shouting, "Kristoff! We are in the right direction, no?" Kristoff snapped his head up, yelling back, "Land now!" He had seen it a foot away, the field where the doctors lived. Although besides being doctors, they were the love experts he had told Anna he knew. Although he was really nervous because they were also his family…. and Anna was with him….

"But she's engaged to Prince Hans," he said to himself as the sleigh descended, sliding a few yards in the snow before slowing to a stop. Anna perked up, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. Kristoff jumped up, shaking his head.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he said in a rush, his face going red. Shrugging, Anna went to follow him off the sleigh, but as she went to jump down, she felt immense pain in her gut and she fell, landing like a rag doll in Kristoff's arms.

"I got you!" he said soothingly as she sneezed, "I got you, it' okay…" Sighing, he gently put her down, and they followed him to the field, pushing a tree's branches out of their way as they then waded through vegetation, reaching a clearing that looked to be a bit smaller then North's workshop.

Rocks created a spiral until they reached the center of the clearing, snow and moss covering sparse areas. The others watched as Kristoff ambled into the clearing, darting in betaen rocks as he knocked on them. Turning, he held his arms out wide, saying, "Guys. Meet the doctors. And Anna?"

"Yes, Kristoff?" she answered unsure.

"These are also the love experts I was telling you about," he said, then added with a shrug, "and you all may as well know this is my family." Ana nodded politely, watching as the ice cutter and Sven knocked and lifted and sniffed at rocks, saying things like, "Hey guys, I'm home!" and to a rather large boulder, "Hey, Gramps- did you lose weight?"

"He's crazy," Olaf deduced.

"Loony," Bunny agreed. North crossed his arms, waiting patiently for something to happen.

"Hey, Anna!" Olaf said to her from the side of his mouth, "when I say so, run, okay?!" Anna gave him a confused glance as Kristoff went on knocking rocks and turning them over. Sven had abandoned the activity and resorted to paling in the snow, frost sticking in clumps in his fur.

"How about we run now?" Olaf told Anna, then when she didn't move, asked, "why aren't you running?" Before she could answer, Bunny screeched, hopping up and down in the snow. Suddenly, the rocks started rolling around, a low rumble echoing in the field until they seemed to unroll, like a crept being put on the floor.

"Well! Long time no see, Kristoff!" said one of the…. rocks. Although to Anna they looked more like….

"Trolls!" she exclaimed with a child-like grin.

"Hey, Granny," Kristoff said sheepishly, jutting his chin at the Guardians and Anna, "We need your help." Following his gaze, Kristoff's grandma jumped, a smile breaking in her face, "Look, everybody!" Suddenly a sea of trolls were glaring down on the Guardians. A few of the younger ones and taken to swinging on Sven's antlers. Nervously, Anna gave a small wave. No doubt the group looked strange to the trolls, considering it was made up of a talking rabbit and a fairy, as well as a magical sandman.

"Hi," she sid meekly, then the trolls suddenly cheered.

"Look! Kristoff bought a girl home!" Anna found herself pulled into the clearing by a few trolls, smiling nervously, saying, Kristoff, what's going on?" Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Gran, we really don't have time-" he began, but was cut off when his granny said, "so when are you two getting married?" Kristoff and Anna instantly paled, much to the entertainment of the Guardians, who burst into gales of laughter.

"No!" Anna blurted, Kristoff nodding in agreement, but the trolls were not paying attention, instead going on about how great Kristoff was, although he had strange habits- like wearing shoes, or having a reindeer as a best friend, for example.

"That's nice, but-" Anna was cut off when she felt something being shoved onto her head- a crown, she realized, reaching up to touch it, laughing when they draped a cape made of leaves and moss around Kristoff's shoulders. His face was beet red, and the Guardians were laughing hysterically now.

"She's engaged to someone else!" Kristof suddenly shouted as his grandmother started asking how they had met. Appalled, the trolls stopped, a few looking forlorn.

"I see…." the troll said, letting its arms hang at its sides. Anna gave Kristoff a sympathetic look as if to apologize. Blushing, he cleared his throat.

"Listen," he said, "Anna needs help getting her sister back home, but now she needs a doctor. Can you help?" The ancient troll looked at Anna, yelping when she saw the white hair among her red strands, the white spreading as she stood there, waiting patiently. The troll beckoned Anna over.

"Come here, honey," she said, "let me see what happened." As soon s Anna took her first step, she swooned, smashing to the ground like a rag doll. The Guardians looked on, worried- if Anna was hurt, who was going to convince Elsa to come home?

"The poor thing… Tooth commented sympathetically, wings a blur as she hovered a good few feet off the ground. Carefully the troll pressed a hand against Anna's forehead, her shoulder. Anna shivered, letting out a cough.

"Ice has pierced her," the troll said finally, "if she doesn't get help then it will reach her heart."

"What happens when it reaches her heart?" North piped up.

"She will freeze completely," the troll said, "outside and in. And when it comes time for summer…."

"…..she'l melt, won't she?" North finished. The troll nodded gravely. As soon as it was confirmed, Kristoff saw the white color travel farther until only one of her braid was still red, save a few streaks in her bangs.

"If it was a head, then I could fix it right now," the troll said, "but it isn't."

"Is there anyway to cure her?" Kristoff asked.

"One, but only one," the troll said.

"Well? What is it?" Kristoff asked in a rush as Anna coughed again.

"True loves kiss can thaw a frozen heart," the troll answered. Bunny groaned.

"Why does it have to always be a riddle?" he complained.

"To keep things more interesting, I think," Tooth said, "you know, keep it dramatic-"

"Yeah, yeah, it was a rhetorical question," Bunny cut her off, annoyed. Tooth rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the trolls.

"Well, who's her true love?" Tooth asked Kristoff. She had stopped hovering as was now standing next to Olaf. The sand man had a golden question mark floating over his head, next to a heart.

"….Hans," Kristof muttered, then louder, "Hans!"

"Hands?" North asked, confused. Kristoff scooped Anna up, rushing back tot eh sleigh.

"No- Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!" Kristoff exclaimed, "they're engaged!" Buny shrugged, "So? What about him?"

"Anna said it was true love when she met Hans at the coronation for Elsa!" Kristoff rattled on, "so that means that he can break the spell! North- we have to go back to the castle, pronto!"


	12. Chapter 12

When Jack opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Elsa's blue-white ice, sparkling all around. _Good_, he thought, _I'm still in the tower… _But where was he int eh castle, exactly? Elsa and Pitch were nowhere to be seen.

"A-Anna….?" he called out cautiously, his voice warbling as it echoed. In rely, there was a low chuckle and Jack froze, whipping his head from side to side, staring intensely into the darkness.

"The princess went home," Pitch sneered, detaching himself from the shadows. His robes dragged behind him, blackened sand- _Is it Sandy's dream sand?_ Jack thought- rolling at his feet.

"What did you do to Elsa?!" Jack shouted, narrowing his blue eyes at the boogeyman. Pitch took a few lazy steps toward Jack, his hands clasped behind his back. Holding an arm out behind him, Pitch cleared his throat, saying, "My dear Elsa, please, come." Jack's eyes widened- she was still alive?!

"What…?" Jack mumbled as Elsa appeared, hugging herself tightly, stopping a few feet away from pitch. Her braid hung limply over her shoulder as she hung her head, hiding her face from both the men. Pitch glared at her.

"I said come here!" he said harshly, snapping his fingers. Elsa let out a sharp cry of pain and fund herself dragged over to where Pitch stood, her braid hanging in the air as if it were a leash and she a dog. Tears sting her eyes as she collapsed next to Pitch, her shoulders shaking fiercely.

"You monster!" Jack spit at Pitch, who flinched slightly, "what are you doing to her?!" Pitch shrugged.

"I'm only doing what's best for her, Jack," Pitch answered, "like I do for you as well."

"Threatening her sister and her kingdom is doing what's best for her?!" Jack exclaimed, his hands balling into fists, "That's insane!" Elsa looked up at Jack, her blue eyes wide with fear…. and longing, jack realized. She was scared, there was no doubt about it.

"If so, then let it be," Pitch said simply, inspecting his nails as if they were the most interesting things in the world, "besides, she and I can do wondrous things together-" he shot a look at Elsa, who turned her attention to him, "- isn't that right, my Queen?" Elsa bobbed her head once, a robotic action that took a few seconds. Pitch grinned at Jack, placing a hand on Elsa's head, patting it lightly, "See? She understands. Why can't you?" Jack snarled.

"Treating her like an animal is not how you treat a Queen, Pitch!" Jack yelled, his chest heaving, "in fact, it isn't how you treat anyone!"

"Please, Jack," Pitch said, "don't get so worked up-" Pitch began. Elsa yelped when a sudden stream of ice flew at Pitch, sending him flying backwards. Scuttling away, Elsa watched as Pitch tried steadying himself to keep from falling, his shoulders shaking a bit as he slid across the floor. On his head was a block of ice, making him look like a possible, his face warped in the different facets of the element.

"Elsa," Jack said from behind, making her jump, "we have to go. Now." Turning to face him, Elsa wiped away tears and that look was in her eyes again. It was the same look Anna had given him earlier, when he promised to bring Elsa home.

"Really, Jack?" she asks hopefully, the guardian holding out a hand to help her stand. Taking, she drew herself ftp her full height.

"Really," Jack nodded, "and Anna is waiting of you!" Elsa's heart fluttered- her sister was waiting! _Happy and well, I hope_, Elsa thought, then nodded. The she held up a hand, motioning for him to wait.

"Hold on just a moment," she said with a mischievous grin. Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion. He watched as she strode confidently towards Pitch, who was now laying on the floor, trying to break the icicle that engulfed his cranium. Bending down, she commanded, "Pitch Black! As Queen of Arendelle, I hear by accuse you of treason!" She grinned when she saw his golden eyes widen with shock- the same eyes that had fooled her were now filled with fear.

"Harsh," Jack muttered to himself as he felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. He watched as the Queen curled her hand into a fist. Before Pitch could protest, Elsa swung, sending the boogeyman flying backwards, shards of ice littering the floor as the globe attached to him cracked. She dusted herself off, clapping her hands as she trotted over to Jack.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Your Highness," Jack chuckled.

"That felt so good!" Elsa squealed, waving her hands in the air. Ice flew every which way, piercing whatever it deemed breakable- the floor, the ceiling- heck, the chandelier suddenly crashed to the floor, making the two jump. After a few seconds, Elsa laughed, tears of joy dotting her eyes.

"Well, we should probably go-" Jack began. Elsa jerk shim back, her hands digging into the cloth of his blue sweater as she said, "Wait!"

"What?" he asked. Looking around, Elsa suddenly ran off, disappearing around the bend of the doorframe. There was a flash of blue and white light, then she reappeared, hands behind her back.

"Your Highness?" he asked curiously, "is everything okay?" With a toothy grin, Elsa produced his staff, the wood now fixed. Jack widened his eyes.

"Ta-da!" she sang, "I fixed it for you!" Carefully, he took it from her, gripping it tightly. The wood looked as if it hadn't even been broken, as if it were and rout of a single lone branch. At the end of the hook was a single leaf, small and green.

"This is…. this si amazing!" Jack said in a hushed whisper.

"Well, you helped me," Elsa said, so i figured, why not do something in return? it's only polite, right?" Jack nodded, his face one of absolute happiness, like a child opening presents on Christmas day.

"Yeah…" he agreed absentmindedly, then said, "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Yes!" Elsa exclaimed suddenly, a look of realization flashing through her eyes, "yes! Anna! She needs us!" Grabbing his hand- it was chilly, but she could deal with it- she ran through the corridors, Jack trying his best to keep up as the doors to the castle hurts open. Waving good- bye to Marshmallow, they jumped down the stairs, sliding on the rails hand in hand.

"Hey, Elsa!" Jack said, stumbling when they landed in the soft snow at the base of the stairway.

"Yes, Jack?" Elsa said, pushing a flyaway piece of hair out of her face.

"Do you know how to fly?" he asked. Elsa raised an eyebrow in confusion- humans couldn't fly!

"What?" she asked, "what are you saying?" She cried with surprise when Jack suddenly scooped her up in his arms, holding her close.

"Hold on tight!" he ordered. Elsa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Jack, wha- AAAAAHHHHH!" Elsa clutched tightly to his blue sweatshirt as Jack stared at the sky above. Pushing off the ground, the two were soon airborne, the wind pulling at their hair, stinging their cheeks. Jack whooped excitedly. He hadn't flown in a while, and he was going to bring Elsa home by doing so.


	13. Chapter 13

Hans paced back and forth in the parlor, his shadow elongated on the soft red carpet. The fireplace crackled as it sat in the hearth, yellow, orange and red dots dancing in the darkness.

He hadn't been able to get to Elsa. She was too distant, too aloof. In fact, no one was able to get through to her, open her up. Until he had seen her sister. Sweet little Anna, with her red hair and bright smile.

"She was so easy!" he muttered to himself, shaking his fists in triumph. He grinned to himself. Oh, how easy it had been!

"Easy how, may I ask?" a voice echoed. hans froze, his eyes flitting in every direction.

"Who said that?!" he said in a hushed whisper. Then he appeared. Literally rolling out of the darkness, the stranger grinned. Hans took a step back, feeling the heat of the fire through the thick fabric of his trousers.

"Who are you?" he said, puffing out his chest. He was prince, after all- and a prince couldn't look weak in front of enemies! _But is he an enemy?_ he thought as the man glided sideways, crossing his arms.

"You mortals," he chuckled, "all so demanding." Hans opened his mouth to say something, then clamped it shut when the man glared at him, revealing a row of jagged teeth. His black hair was sticking out in all directions, and his skin was deathly grey.

"What?" Hans finally said, scrunching his nose. The man rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," he said, "what matters is…. well, you'll see, right?"

"What….?" Hans repeated, trailing off. The man groaned.

"Why do i end up dealing with such idiots!" he muttered to himself, black sand skittering across the floor as he waved his hands about wildly. Hesitantly, hans bent down, picking some of it up with his fingers. Each crystal was perfectly dark, cold to the touch. He gave the stranger a curious look.

"Why do you have sand?" he asked. The man stopped rambling, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You silly little man," he laughed, "why would you need to ask such a thing?"

"Why do you have sand?" the prince repeated, "being front eh Southern isles, i can assure you, there isn't sand anywhere else."

"Well, Mister Southern Isles, it shouldn't matter to you if I have sand or not," the man said pointedly.

"But-"

"But nothing," he said bluntly, "I'm Pitch Black. I can have whatever I want!"

"Pitch Black….?" Hans mumbled, his voice barely audible.

"If it helps you, I'm better known as the monster that hides under your bed," he said, an annoyed look in his golden eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Hans said. He couldn't stop looking at the sand, at the man's eyes. _They look like a sun being eclipsed…_ he thought. The man scowled.

"I'm the one who goes bump in the night?" he suggested. Hans shook his head. It didn't bring up anything, didn't ring any bells.

"Sorry," he said.

"You blasted idiot!" he spat at the prince, curling his hands into fists, "I'm the bloody Bogey Man!" Hans widened his eyes. Could this guy be for real?

"But there isn't such a thing as the Bogey Man," he said simply, shaking his head. Pitch shook his head, a cackle rising from his throat.

"That's where you're wrong!" he accused, a wild look in his beautiful golden eyes, "I do! Every child! Every adult! i live off their fear!" Hans felt his breath catch in his throat, the black sand falling between his fingers, sifting to the floor.

"What do you mean…?" he asked nervously, tugging at the collar of his uniform. _Maybe I should tame the fire a bit?_ he thought, glancing at the flames that danced happily, eating the ripened logs. Pitch tucked his chin into his neck, his teeth looking like a crescent moon against the black velvet sky.

"You're scared?" he asked, making Hans jump.

"Tha-that's preposterous!" Hans protested.

"No! You are scared!" pitch confirmed. Hans blinked, but when he opened his eyes, Pitch was no longer standing in font of him. Besides that, it had gotten suddenly cold. Shivering, he rubbed his arms, hugging himself tightly as he looked around the room, spare shafts of light piercing the stained glass windows.

"The fire went out, by the way," Pitch said. Hans jumped around to find the man sitting lazily in a love seat, legs hanging over the arm of the chair. Hans gritted his teeth, although they were really chattering. Pitch patted the seat next to him with a thin hand. Even from where he was standing, Hans could practically see every bone in his hand, the knuckles jutting out like knives in a carcass. Pitch smirked, "Come. Sit."

"I'd prefer to stand, thank you very much," Hans said through tight lips. Pitch glowered.

"First Elsa now you!" Pitch babbled, just loud enough for him to hear. Hasn drew in a sharp gasp.

"Elsa?" he asked hesitantly, "…. Queen Elsa?!" Pitch grinned.

"The one and only," he confirmed, "if you like, I can tell you all about it. Gossip like two lovestruck girls." Pitch let his fingers run along the cloth of the seat, his nail ripping through the fabric. Cotton peeked out from its hiding spot, fluffy clods peeking out fem behind the sun.

"Well?" Pitch asked after a few minutes, "care to join me?" Slowly, Hans approached the chair, eyeing Pitch warily as he lowered himself down. Pitch nodded, "There's a good boy…."

"I'm not an animal," Hans snapped, "I am a prince, so I expect you to treat me as such!" Pitch widened his eyes, a mock look of concern etched into his features.

"Oh, did I offend you?" he asked, his voice putting on a falsetto, "much apologies, Your Highness." Hans rolled his eyes- the Bogey mans as really starting to get on his nerves!

"No?" Pitch asked, "jokes not working for you?"

"Just tell me what you know about the Queen," Hans changed the subject. Nails clicking, Pitched leaned his chin in his palm, resting his long elbow on Hans' knee.

"Are you sure you want to hear that story?" Pitch asked dryly, "I mean, it is rather boring-"

"Tell me what you know about Elsa!" Hans barked. Pitch held his hands up in defense.

"Alright! Alright! Geez, you'd think i'd at least get some sir tot welcome, but no-"

"Tell me! That's an order!" Hans was nearly screaming now, pushing himself up from the seat. Pitch licked his lips, clasping his hands in his lap. His leg bobbed up and down as he crossed it over the other. Hans wasn't really sure where Pitch's feet were- he sort of blended in with his surroundings, save the teeth and eyes.

"Last I checked, I didn't have to take orders from you," Pitch teased, raising an eyebrow. Hans rolled his eyes, spinning on his heel. Pitch called after him, "Where do you think you're going, hmmm?"

"If you aren't going to give me viable information," Hans sighed coldly, "then I'm leaving."

"But you have a guest!" Pitch declared.

"I have a kingdom to run," Hans replied, resting his hand on the door. The door itself was ajar, hiding Pitch from view of anyone outside in the halls.

"But this isn't your kingdom," Pitch whispered.

"Princess Anna left me in charge!" Hans explained, "so right now, it is my kingdom!" Pitch let out a small laugh- raspy, echoing in the cavernous room.

"Princess Anna…" Pitch said almost fondly, "I had so much fun with her…."

"You met Anna?" Hans asked. Pitch nodded, staring intensely into Hans' back.

"Indeed," Pitch said, "although, let's face it: she doesn't seem like the wifey type, you know what I'm saying?" Smiling to himself, Pitch thought,_ Hopefully he understands…. _

Hans though…. Hans stood at the door, his fingers nearly digging ingot eh wood. There was no way Pitch knew about it…. absolutely no way…..

"Our engagement…." Hans mumbled under his breath. Pitch snapped his fingers.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Pitch sang, imitating a bell, "and we have a winner!" Face burning, Hans let his hand slide down the wood until he was gripping the knob, the metal slick- it had been freshly polished when the servants had cleaned the castle for Elsa's coronation.

"How do you know about my engagement to Anna?" Hans asked, cursing himself for the shakiness in his voice, how weak he sounded.

"Trust me, prince Hans of the Southern Isles," pitch said softly, waving his hand, "I know a lot of things." When he folded his fingers over his palm, the door was suddenly jerked closed, the knob leaving a scrape on his skin, underneath his glove.

"H-how did you do that?!" Hans stammered, yelping in surprise as he heard Pitch snap his thin fingers and he was suddenly flung backwards, finding himself shoved into the love seat besides him, the bogey man looking unamused.

"Like I said, I can do whatever I want," Pitch leered over him, golden eyes burning with an insane fire.

"Let me go!" Hans demanded. For the briefest moment, Pitch let his eyes waned, looking as if he was actually pondering the statement,

The bogey man shrugged, "I don't think i want to."

"I am a prince! A royal!" Hans heard his voice rise with each word as he squirmed, but didn't get anywhere. _But there are no bonds, no ropes!_ he thought in a panic.

"Uncomfortable?" pitch ask sweetly as he watched Hans struggle.

"Witchcraft!" Hans cried, his face turning beet red, "treason!"

"Didn't we already go over this?" Pitch drawled, "I don't have to take orders from you. Ever." Hans stopped wiggling around, glancing up at Pitch. From below, the black spiky hair on Pitch's head looked like thorns, protruding from the stem of a beautiful rose. _A crown of thorns_, Hans thought, clearing his throat before asking for a third time, "What do you know about the Queen?"

"You don't want to hear about your fiancee?" Pitch said. Hans furrowed his brows.

"Are you kidding?" Hans asked in bewilderment, "you think I would actually marry a girl like her?!"

"If you want the kingdom then you would, no?"

"I would get the kingdom if I married Elsa, not that child," Hans quipped. _Now we're getting somewhere… _Pitch thought as he nodded, urging Hans to continue, "Please, do go on."

"My own kingdom….." Hans started, unsure of whether he should be telling Pitch anything at all. _But he has information on the Queen_, he thought. Sighing, he went on, "It was falling to pieces. I needed an alliance." Pitch rested his chin on his hands, listening with a sort of rapture, nodding with every word.

"Then the news came," Hans continued. Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"What news?" he interrupted.

"That the King and Queen of Arendelle had died in a boating accident," Hans said.

"Hmm…. guess I missed that event," Pitch mumbled to himself, then said, "oh, right! You were saying?"

"Anyway," Hans added, "I decided to try and court the Queen, so that I could finally have my own kingdom. But no one could get to her!"

"Poor boy, you are," Pitch said with mock sympathy.

"And that's where Anna came in," Hans said finally, tickling pitch's attention. Sure, Anna hd been fun to mess with, but he wasn't able to get to the full extent back at the castle. Elsa had already been worn out, in his opinion, and he was aching to get another go at the princess.

"I like where this is going…." Pitch commented, "so what happened with her?"

"She was so…. desperate!" Hans felt his shoulders shake as he let out a small laugh.

Desperate… pitch liked the sound of that. he nodded, letting Hans continue.

"She wanted so badly to be loved by someone- anyone. And I wanted a kingdom-"

"So you asked her to marry you instead," Pitch said, an evil grin beginning to creep across his face. Hans nodded, saying, "And she said yes right away."

"But why about now?" Pitch asked, "aren't you afraid that the Queen might come back? Take back the kingdom or herself?" Hans scoffed.

"She put herself in exile," he said, "I don't think she's coming back." Pitch shrugged.

"Then Anna. What about her? She went after her sister, after all," Pitch reminded him.

"Hopefully she died in the mountains," Hans said coldly, "she wouldn't be of use to me after I get control." Pitch crossed his arms. Once he got this man out of eh way, he could really have some fun….

"You do realize that you'll probably fail," Pitch baited.

"But I haven't," Hans said, "I won!" Pitch gestured to the room, the emptiness surrounding them.

"Yes, but that could all be taken away from you," Pitch said, "Anna could come back-"

"- Thee's no way!" hans denied angrily.

"- and then you could get killed for treason," Pitch ignored Han's angry protests, "and if you're dead, you get nothing." Pitch resisted the urge to celebrate as he watched confused terror latch onto Han's face, his eyes wide in shock.

"Didn't think about that, huh?" Pitch said. Hans cursed under his breath. Pitch was right. He hadn't thought it out that far, didn't realize that there was the smallest possibility that she might survive.

"Is that what you're scared of then?" Pitch probed, "failing?"

"No!" Hans hissed, sneering at him.

"I think you are," Pitch went on, "like Elsa is so afraid of hurting others-"

"Shut up!"

"- Like Anna is so afraid of not finding her one true love-"

"I said shut up!" Hans shouted, "that's a command!"

"- you are afraid of losing your power. Your status. Everything," pitch finished, cocking his head, "and you know it. I know it- we both know it!"

"You know nothing!" Hans roared, swinging a fist in Pitch's direction. Where he thought he would collide with bone, he was met with only air, black sand glittering to the floor. Confused, Hans stared at it, blubbering, "What the….? That…. that isn't….."

"Isn't what, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?" Pitch's voice rang, low and sickly, "isn't possible?"

Hans was silent. There really wasn't an explanation for it. Here was a man- the Bogey Man, no less- traipsing about casting spells left and right and yet he didn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it.

But he and believed Elsa.

He had seen her use her powers to create ice and snow. To create the winter wonderland Arendelle was currently trapped in.

So why couldn't he believe this man?

"Truth aside…." Pitch trailed on, appearing suddenly before him, mischievous grin on his face, "why don't we help one another?" Hans stiffened.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we both want something," Pitch said, "you want the kingdom."

"And what is it you want….?" Hasn dared to ask, raising an eyebrow. Pitch rolled his eyes.

"You'll see soon enough," he answered, holding out a hand. Hans began to reach for it, then stopped, letting his fingers twitch.

"What do i get out of it?" Hans asked.

"The kingdom you so desperately desire," Pitch said, a haunting gleam in his eyes.

"What about Anna? And Elsa?" Hans added, his voice stone cold. Pitch let out a low chuckle.

"Start digging the grave, I'd say."


	14. Chapter 14

The sleigh skidded to a stop, snow flying everywhere. The guard standing at the door trembled slightly as he stared at the smoke pouring front eh engine of the sleigh, the reindeers pawing harshly at the snow, nostrils flaring. The Guardians sitting inside were definitely something to take in for the guard- you didn't see a fairy and an overgrown rabbit everyday!

"Quick!" Kristoff ordered, jumping off the sleigh, holding Anna in his arms, shivering and sneezing. Her her was now completely white, not a single strand of red left, "Open the gates!"

"May i ask why?" the guard inquired. Kristoff rolled his eyes, scowling. Anna let out a loud having cough, mucus staining Kristoff's coat.

"She's dying!" Kristoff was nearly screaming now, clutching Anna so tightly she thought he might break eery bone in her body. The guard peered ta her, his eyes widening in shock and awe.

"Is that…?" he whispered, pointing to her. Anna lift dyer chin, glaring at the guard, then letting out a sneeze, Kristoff rubbed her nose with a gloved hand.

"It's okay, it's okay," Kristoff mumbled to her, trying his best to keep her warm. There wasn't any use in doing so though. He could feel her body get coder with each second they wasted standing there, the clock ticking away mindlessly until he knew she would freeze soon.

"We don't have time to waste with you!" Kristoff tried pushing past the guard, but he held them at bay, clutching a spear tightly. Kristoff noticed him shaking- probably from fear or cold, but he couldn't discern which.

"I need to know who that is before I can let you in," the guard's back stiffened as he fixed his tall hat, a magenta plume sticking out at the top.

"Who says?!" Kristoff demanded. The guard glared at him.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," the guard answered, "and if you speak to me like that again i can report you. I'm a royal guard. You're nothing but a civilian." Bunny, standing int eh sleigh, hugging himself (although he was covered in fur already, so he shouldn't have been cold) rolled his eyes, stamping his foot on the floor of the sleigh. North put a beefy hand on his head.

"No stomping in sleigh," he said, "I just had the floor waxed!"

"And we're all gonna freeze if we don't get inside!" Bunny hissed, watching as Kristoff fought with the guard, Anna freezing to death- literally.

"Listen, buster!" Kristoff glared, "Hans is not the ruler of Arendelle!"

"Princess Anna left him in charge!" the guard shot back, "so until she gets back i can't let y in! Hans orders!"

"Well guess what buddy?! She's back!" Kristoff was now shrieking, his voice echoing on the blistering winds, howling on the horizon. The Guardians clapped their hands over their ears, Bunny flattening his against his head. Anna cowered against Kristoff's chest, tucking her chin into his coat.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kristoff apologized to her, his voice rising with panic.

"It-it's….o-o-o-okay….Kristoff," Anna stammered out, her teeth chattering like a nutcracker. Kristoff turned to face the guard, "Here is Princess Anna. She needs to see Hans now!"

The guard jumped, turning to pull open the doors, muttering apologies all the while, worry crossing his face.

"If only I had known, i would have let you in sooner!" the guard said to Anna, who lifted her head weakly, watching as the doors groaned open.

"Get,….me…. to….. Hans…." she panted, her chest feeling tight, twisting and churning her insides as the cold crept through her veins, "….now."


	15. Chapter 15

Jack squinted through the snowflakes, the wind biting his cheeks as he pushed through it. Elsa was clutching him tightly, her face buried in his blue hooded sweatshirt, scared to loo down.

"We're almost there, Your Majesty!" Jack shouted over the howling wind. It was stranger- usually the wind worked with him, but at the moment, it seemed as if the and was intent on stopping him, making sure he didn't complete whatever he was doing. _I need to get Elsa home!_ Jack's mind raced, _for Anna! _Squinting, he tried his best to see the spires of the castle, bu there was nothing, only wind and snow and ice. Elsa's hands were cold against his skin, which was strange, considering he commanded snow as well.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted, feeling his neck twitch slightly from where she had touched him.

"Jack?!" answered Elsa, an anguished cry that was nearly drowned out by the gusts of wind.

"It's too difficult to fly in these conditions!" Jack said, "I'm going down!" Elsa squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Jack hold her closer, feeling the rush of air as they sped downward, gravity doing its best to speed them along. She soon found herself sprawled in the snow, chest heaving as she caught her breath. Jack was sitting next to her, magic staff in hand.

"That…" she gasped, "was absolutely amazing!" Her face was red- from frostbite or excitement, Jack couldn't tell. He watched as slivers of ice spread out slowly from under her hands, weaving and diving through the powder-fresh snow, tendrils of it creating intricate spirals and dashes. Absentmindedly, he clapped a hand to his neck. Where she had touched him was now a snowflake, rigid and freezing to the touch- so cold in fact it burned his fingers. Jack pulled his hand away, shaking his fingers to numbness.

"Um, Elsa…?" Jack asked, watching as she smiled to herself, flurries of snow freezing at her command. Elsa raised an eyebrow, giving him a tooth-filled grin.

"Yes, Jack?" she asked expectantly. Jack bit his lip. How was he going to tell her? _She had been so distraught about her sister too… _He shook his head. It was better not to mention it.

"What is it?" Elsa said, a look of worry flashing in her eyes.

"Uh…. when we were flying…" Jack sighed, trailing off. _So much for not telling her,_ he thought as he cleared his throat. Already, he could see tears well up in her eyes.

"Did I hurt you…?" she asked, her voice barely audible, a hushed whisper. Jack placed a hand against his neck, covering up the snowflake- elsa's snowflake.

"No! No, of curse not it's just-" he began, trying his best to come up with the best explanation, but it was no use. Elsa noticed his quick movement.

"Why are you holding your neck like that?" she asked, playing with the end of her braid.

"No reason," Jack said, shaking his head, "I just wanted to tell you-"

"If there's no reason then let me see!" Elsa demanded, "I want to be sure."

"Be sure of what?"

"That I didn't hurt you is all."

"You didn't. That isn't the point," Jack scowled with frustration, "just let me finish-"

"No. Let me see."

"Elsa-"

"I am the Queen!" Elsa barked, making Jack jump, "while in Arendelle, you need to plow my orders and laws!" Jack nodes.

"I understand that, but Elsa-"

"If you understand that then let me see your neck, Jack!" Elsa lunged, her fingers grazing his arm, decorating the sleeve of his sweatshirt with a thin tendril of ice.

"Elsa no!" Jack shouted, pushing her away, making her land in a heap in the snow. Jack watch din horro as she sat up, pushing mounds of snow away from herself, dusting her dress off. He had just pushed a Queen in the snow. He, Jack Frost, had hurt the Queen of Arendelle.

"I- I…. Elsa, I'm so-" Jack began, then clamped his mouth sit when she sent him a late, knives, stabbing him in the chest. She got up, picking bits of snow out of her hair, although Jack noticed that most of it had become ice.

"Let. Me. See!" she screeched, curling her hands into fists, waving them wildly in the air. Jack gasped- ice was shooting every which way, spears and daggers piercing the snow.

"Elsa, calm down!" Jack warned. Elsa lowered her hands, staring at Jack in disbelief.

"You saved me, Jack," Elsa said, "you helped my sister-"

"I know, and I realize that you are very grateful, very grateful indeed, but please, hear me out-" Jack kept his hand on the snowflake, his palm burning as he pleaded and bargained with her to just cool off.

"I am Jack. I am grateful for everything you and your friends have done," Elsa agreed, "so why can't you let me help you?" Jack opened his mouth, then closed it, hanging his head.

"Jack, whatever it is…. please, let me help you." Jack felt himself blush, his far burning.

"A…. alright," he nodded, beckoning her closer. Slowly, Elsa made her way over, holding her hands out for balance.

"Just a warning," Jack said as she went to remove his hand front eh snowflake, "don't touch me, alright?" Pain flickered in her eyes momentarily before she nodded reluctantly.

"Oh… okay," she sighed, clasping her hands in front of her, nodding, "Go ahead then, show me."

Slowly, Jack removed his hand from his neck, shivering as he felt the cold air press against the ice. Elsa gasped, hands hovering mid air as she went to cover her mouth, brows creasing. On his neck was the snowflake, an intricate six point design with all sorts of swirls. Jack trembled slightly.

"I did that….?" Elsa asked, bewildered. Jack nodded nervously.

"Sorry to break it to you," he said.

"Jack, i'm so sorry…." Elsa trailed off.

"Elsa, I need you to be extremely careful around others when we get inside the kingdom," Jack instructed. She ignore shim, focusing instead on the snowflake, watching as it slowly crept across his skin. _Just like i did with Anna…._ she thought, shaken gear head, feeling he tears escape her eyes, roll down her cheeks.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"What?"

"Does the snowflake hurt?" she asked, jutting her chin at it, "I mean, it's starting to move on your skin!"

"It just burns a bit is all," Jack winced, noticing out of the corner of his eye a piece of it crawl across his cheek, "but I don't matter. What matters is your sister, Elsa!"

"But you do matter!" Elsa protested, "I don't want you to end up like Anna!"

"But Anna is okay!" Jack shot back, "once Hans kisses her the spell will be broken! She'll survive!" Once Jack said the prince's name, Elsa widened her eyes.

"Hans is still in Arendelle?" she asked. Jack nodded.

"Everyone is! They're all stuck there!" Jack explained, "and they nee you! They're scared!"

"But they chased me out!" Elsa said, "they said I was evil!"

"Don't believe them!" Jack encouraged, "what they say doesn't matter! What matters right now is Anna!" Nodding, Elsa, went o help him up, then shrank away.

"Sorry," she said, watching Jack shake as he stood, "I don't want to make it worse." Nodding, Jack clutched his staff tightly. If they wanted to get there fast enough, he would have to fly. But she couldn't touch him….

"Elsa, I need to go on ahead!" Jack shouted over the wind.

"You're flying to Arendelle?!" she exclaimed. He nodded, the wind playing with their hair, pulling and tugging it in every direction.

"I have to if we want to fix this eternal winter!" he yelled as loud as he could, his throat going hoarse. Already, he could feel the ice trickle along his arm, the one that held the staff. Elsa cried out as she watch fit coat the sleeve of his sweater, stopping momentarily at his forearm.

"Please!" Elsa begged, "please be careful! Don't freeze up before you get there!"

"I'll try not to," Jack gave her a sympathetic look. Elsa shook her head, lower lip quivering.

"But-"

"Trust me!" Jack cut her off, "just like Anna did, you have to believe in me!" Before Elsa could say anything, Jack bent his knees, whooping loudly as he pushed off the ground, "Wind! Take me to Arendelle!" His voice echoing, Elsa watched as he disappeared in the storm, and she began to try her best to run, trudging through the ice and snow as best she could.

Because if Jack was right, she could see her sister again.


	16. Chapter 16

Anna tried her best to run through the halls of the castle, feeling herself stiffen with each step she took. The lights were all out- the circuits had been blown when Elsa had cast her spell, leaving everyone to use candles as much as they could. Turning a corner, she peered through the glass of multiple doors. Olaf scurried after her, leaving soft snow mounds in his wake.

"What room is he in?" Olaf asked, panting like a dog.

"That's what I'm trying to find out!" Anna hissed at the snowman, adding, "sorry for snapping, it's just-"

"Don't worry about it," Olaf said happily, "we'll find Hans- by the way, who is Hans?" They were nearing the end of the hallway.

"He's my true love," Anna said with gusto, her voice turning on a girlish charm as she said so. Olaf nodded as if he understood, although Anna could tell he didn't But it didn't matter. What mattered was getting hans to kiss her. And stopping the eternal winter that plagued her- no, Elsa's- kingdom.

"Hans, please be here…" she said hopefully as they were finally at the end of the hall. Two doors- one on either side of her- were her only two options. Leaning down, she coughed, legs acing as she kneeled on the floor.

"I don't think you should be doing that, Anna," Olaf warned as he tried pushing her up, but of course, his stick arms were no match. The white in her hair had spread, the beautiful red color completely gone.

"But Hans…" Anna began, letting out a loud sneeze. Olaf flinched as he felt mucus stick to his snowy body.

"Hans will find you, don't worry!" Olaf said, looking side to side. He had to be in one of the rooms. They were the only options left._ Let's see now…._ Olaf thought, squinting at the white wood of the doors, looking determined to count every grain of wood used to make it.

"Olaf….?" Anna choked out, watching as the snowman waddled over to the door on the left, waving his little stick arms as he struggled to reach the knob.

"I….I got it!" Olaf assured her as he jumped, his stick fingers curling around the smooth brass. He turned the knob, but there was a click. He jiggled it, then let go with a sigh.

"Olaf?" Anna asked as the snowman shook its head, ambling over to the one on the right,brows furrowed with determination. _This one has to be it!_ he thought. Anna watched curiously, her breath a slow wheeze. Hopping, Olaf's stick hand slid on the knob, unable to get a firm grip. Anna giggled.

"Anna!" Olaf chastised her, "this isn't funny!" With a strained smile, Anna crawled over to him, her arm shaking as she reached up, hesitant.

"What is it, Anna?" the snowman asked, his voice a hushed whisper, kind and patient.

"Do you wan to know what Hans said to me?" she asked, "the day we met?" Olaf frowned as her blue eyes took on a look of sorrow, yet there was a reminiscent smile on her face.

"What?"

Anna sighed, letting out a soft chuckle, followed by a gasp. Olaf placed a hand on her arm. She didn't have much time, he realized, she was probably freezing as they wasted time talking.

"He said….." she let out a wet hacking cough, "he said that his love for me was open…."

"Open?" Anna nodded as her shoulders jerked- she was trying o hold in another coughing fit.

"…Like….like a door," she finished with a small nod. Tears dotted the corners of her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh, "Our love is an open door…."

_Open door…_ Olaf thought, sneaking a quick glance at the door in front of them, _if their love is an open door, then surely….! _ Their reflections were warped in the doorknob as Olaf suddenly jumped on Anna's lap, lunging for the knob.

"Olaf, what are you doing?!" Anna hissed, her brow creasing with worry, panic flashing in her eyes. Olaf ignored her, trying to get a decent grip on the handle.

"Why couldn't Elsa give me opposable thumbs?!" he muttered under his breath, followed by, "Yes!" Swaying as he did so (he was hanging a few inches from Anna's lap in order to hod the knob properly), he twisted the handle, a soft click answering them. Olaf peered inside- he could see a faint orange glow, thinking, _Good. He has the fire going! _

"Love is an open door, right?" Olaf said, trying to push her inside the room. After a few seconds, Anna had not moved from her spot, and Olaf was panting as if he had just run a marathon.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked him. Olaf shook his head, wiping his brow as he answered, "Us snowmen are not known for our strength." Peering inside the room as best she could- it was difficult, since her joints were slightly rigid, and she could feel the ice slither through her veins still- she squinted into the darkness, but couldn't see anything.

"Please, Hans….." she pleaded quietly.

"Try going inside?" Olaf suggested. Nodding, she dug her fingers into the carpet, tying to pull herself forward. Olaf's heart sunk. To see such an ambitious girl reduced to such a state was absolutely heartbreaking. It hurt even further when Anna opened her mouth.

"H-Hans….?" she croaked pitifully, barely able to be heard. _Whoever this Hans is_, Olaf thought as he watched Anna struggle to move even a few centimeters, _he'd better be the one._


End file.
